Reckless Love
by hitsugirl
Summary: It has been a few months after the Yubel incident and Jaden has changed. The only one who can bring him back to normal self is Jim Cook. As their love grows, someone in shadows seeks to put an end to it.JimxJaden,ChazzxAlexis,and more. Ch.7 Revised!
1. Prologue

Hi everybody, this is my first time posting a fanfic here and this is also my first time writing a yaoi fanfic so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx. If I did there would be more Jim and Jaden scenes and Syrus wouldn't be such a wimp (no offense Syrus fans).

_Summary: It has been a few months after the Yubel incident and Jaden is not his usual self, causing his friends to worry. The only one who can bring him back to his usual self is Jim Cook. But as they are starting to realize their true feelings for each other someone in the shadows is trying to split them apart._

_Prologue_

Standing in a black void surrounded by mirrors was a brunette. This brunette's name was Jaden Yuki. He was staring at the ground. His brown eyes that were usually shining and full of life were now yellow and devoid of life. He had just lost most of friends due to his recklessness. Suddenly, a small red ball of light appeared out of nowhere and was floating towards Jaden. As the ball of light floated towards Jaden, the mirrors that it passed started to shatter. As soon as the ball of light got to Jaden it started circling around him.

"Jaden it's time to go home, the others are waiting for us," the ball of light said.

Jaden felt his eyes getting droopy and he started to lean forwards and back. Then he fell backwards. As he was falling backwards he was suddenly caught by a pair of big strong arms. The figure that caught Jaden pulled him closer. Just as Jaden was about to pass out he tilted his head up to see who had caught him. It was Jim Crocodile Cook, his Australian friend from South Academy. Jaden could see that Jim had a smile on his face. Jaden smiled back at him. Just as Jim was about to say something Jaden passed out…

To be continued…

**Author's note**: Hope that you like it. As I said before I'm new at this. Comments and reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1 Decision

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yugioh GX. The only things I own are my ideas for this story.

Author's note: Here is the real start of story. There are slight spoilers about the Gx gang from season 4, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

_Chapter 1 Decision_

It was Saturday morning and Jaden Yuki was asleep in his bed. Suddenly he felt like he was being shaken.

"Jaden, wake up," a voice said.

Jaden opened up his eyes only to see Jesse Anderson, his blunette friend from North Academy standing over him.

"What the heck, Jesse! It's Saturday," Jaden said irritated.

"Come on Jaden we're supposed to be going to the beach with others today," Jesse stated.

"Okay come and get at 9:00," Jaden said as he started closing his eyes again.

"Jaden it is already 9:00, as a matter of fact its 9:15. Now get up already," Jesse said as he started shaking Jaden again.

"All right already! I'm getting up," Jaden said as he started getting out of bed.

"Good! I'll meet ya' outside," Jesse replied with a smile on his face leaving

Jaden in the room by himself to change clothes.

It has been a few weeks since Jaden and the others came back from rescuing Jesse from the alternate dimension. A lot of things have changed at Duel Academy. Syrus was promoted to Obelisk Blue (again) and in his final year at Duel Academy. Hassleberry is in his third year at Duel Academy. Chazz was back in Obelisk Blue in his 4th year. He and Alexis have started dating. Bastion was still in the alternate dimension with Tanya, discovering the mysteries of that dimension. Blair moved out of the Slifer dorm and moved in with Alexis and her friends in the Obelisk girls' dorm. This left Jaden alone in the Slifer dorm. He wasn't completely alone, Jesse was staying with him. Due to some transportation problems on the Mainland; Jesse, Axel, Jim, Shirley the croc, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, and his son Marcel are staying at Duel Academy for a few more months. Adrian Gecko was still missing somewhere in the alternate dimension along with Echo. Aster was back in pro-dueling circuit along with Zane. The biggest change at Duel Academy was Jaden Yuki, who is in his final year at Duel Academy. As soon as he came back from the other dimension Jaden's personality changed. He wasn't his normal goofy self anymore. He became quieter and grew more distant from his friends. Jaden's behavior had everyone worried, including Crowler who was always on his case. To cheer up Jaden and find out what was wrong with him, the group came up with Operation Cheer Up Jaden (Blair and Syrus came up with the name). The plan consisted of the gang taking Jaden to hang out and have fun at all of the places Jaden loved to go before he changed. But the real reason Jaden was acting the way he was because of what happened in the alternate dimension. He put all of his friends' lives in danger due to his recklessness. For that reason Jaden was trying to distant himself from his friends, so he can never put his friends in danger ever again.

Jaden was getting dressed in his new attire which consisted of a black shirt, a pair of black jeans, red shoes, and a new Slifer red jacket that was longer than his old one. As Jaden continued to get dressed his duel spirit friend, Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him. Jaden turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Jaden asked.

Kuriboh looked at him with a worried look on his face. Winged Kuriboh was just as worried about Jaden as his other friends were. But unlike them Kuriboh knew whose fault it was for Jaden's sudden change. It was Yubel's fault. To make a long story, Yubel was angry with Jaden and was going to destroy the dimension. Jaden decided to use the Spiritual Fusion card to fuse with her in order to stop her from destroying the dimension, thus changing him forever. Said spirit appeared behind Jaden.

"So where are you going today Jaden?" Yubel asked.

"I'm going to the beach with my friends," Jaden answered while putting on his Slifer jacket.

"Why are they always trying to take you everywhere?" Yubel asked.

"They are just trying to cheer me up," Jaden replied.

Yubel crossed her arms.

"Are they stupid or something?" she asked

Winged Kuriboh got mad and got up in Yubel's face and started hissing at her.

"What's with you?" Yubel asked.

"Kuri kuri kukuri kuri kuriri," (translation: This is your entire fault! If you haven't shown up and threatened to destroy the world, Jaden wouldn't be like this now) Kuriboh shouted as he fluttered rapidly in front of Yubel's face.

"Look you little fur ball! I said I was sorry, so get out of my face before I send you to the bottom of the ocean," Yubel shouted back.

"Kuri kuri," (translation: Make me!) Kuriboh replied.

"That's it! I'm going to get you, you little…Yubel was saying until she was interrupted.

"Guys, stop it already!" Jaden shouted.

Yubel and Kuriboh stopped fighting and looked at Jaden.

"I'm thankful that you're worried about me and I'm really thankful that my friends are worried about me too. But I have to stop this. I don't want to get hurt anymore because of me. Today is the last day I'm going to hang out with my friends because I'm going to drop out of Duel Academy," Jaden stated.

Yubel and Kuriboh looked at Jaden with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Jaden… are you sure?" Yubel asked

Kuriboh started flailing about in front of Jaden's face.

"Kuri Kuri Kuri," (translation: You can't leave Duel Academy! What about dueling and what about your friends?) Kuriboh shouted.

"Listen guys it's my decision. I'll just leave the beach early when the time is right. I'll go Chancellor Sheppard's office and requested for my withdrawal from the academy," Jaden stated.

With a sad face Winged Kuriboh disappeared.

"If that is what you want I won't stop you, Jaden," Yubel said as she disappeared.

When Jaden was done and all alone he took a deep breath and walked out the door to meet Jesse.

To be continued…

**Author's note**: I'm finally done with this chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long but that's okay. I have given Kuriboh and Ruby speaking roles in this story so you'll hear more from them. I hope you'll like it. Also, it will be a couple of weeks or maybe by the end the end of this month before I finish chapter 2 so be patient. Comments, reviews, and tips appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 The Beach part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh Gx.

Author's note: Here's Chapter 3 part 1. Sorry it took so long to post this. I had to deal with final exams and last minute projects. Reviews and criticism are appreciated.

_Chapter 2 The Beach part 1_

Jaden walked downstairs to the spot where Jesse was waiting for him. Jesse was wearing a white t-shirt, teal swim trunks, and sandals. Jesse turned around to see Jaden walking towards him.

"Well, it's about time you got down here… uh Jaden why aren't you in your swimsuit?" Jesse asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you see I'm not feeling all that well, so I'll be staying out of the water," Jaden lied.

"Oh, I see… well since you didn't get to eat breakfast I got ya' this breakfast burrito before the cafeteria closed," Jesse stated while handing him the burrito.

"Thanks Jess," Jaden replied while grabbing the burrito from him.

"No Problem Jay now lets head out to meet to others," Jesse said as he started walking ahead of Jaden into the woods. Ruby Carbuncle suddenly appeared on Jesse's shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Rubi, Rurubi, Rubi?" (Translation: You don't think he's on to us do you?)

Ruby asked.

"Nah, I don't think so," Jesse replied as he looked backed at Jaden who was too busy eating his burrito to notice Jesse looking at him. "But I do get the feeling that he was lying about feeling sick though," Jesse thought to himself as he and Jaden to walked through the woods.

Meanwhile on other side of the island at the beach Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, and Axel were setting up their spots on the beach. Alexis was wearing a white bikini with blue lining. Chazz was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black swim trunks. Syrus was wearing light blue swim trunks with toy trucks on them. He was also wearing water wings and goggles. Hassleberry was wearing a white t-shirt, a brown bandana, and brown swim trunks. Axel was wearing a black t-shirt no sleeve t-shirt and camouflaged pants. Jim was a white, short sleeve button-down shirt and blue jeans. Shirley the croc was wearing a snorkel (AN: Why the heck did I give Shirley a snorkel you ask, because I thought it would be funny picturing Shirley wearing one).

"So guys, do you really this plan is going to work?" Axel asked as he stuck his umbrella into the ground.

"All of the time it took to get this plan together, it had better work," Hassleberry replied while unfolding his beach towel.

"No worries mates! I'm sure we'll get our boy back to normal," Jim stated as he sat down the drink cooler next to Shirley, who growled in approval.

"Jim's right, we have to think positive because today we put "Operation Cheer up Jaden" into action," Syrus said while punching his fist into the sky. Chazz looked at Syrus with an irritated look on his face.

"Will you stop saying that stupid name? And speaking of stupid, what the heck are you wearing?" Chazz asked while looking up and down at Syrus's swimwear.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Syrus questioned while looking puzzled.

"You wearing those water wings and dorky trunks that's what's wrong," Chazz replied.

"I haven't mastered swimming well enough yet, so I have to wear the water wings," Syrus stated.

"With that stuff on, you look like more of a loser than usual," Chazz said as he busted out laughing.

Syrus started getting depressed, which ticked Hassleberry off.

"Stop laughing at him Chazz," Hassleberry shouted while clinching his fists.

"Why should I stop laughing? It's funny," Chazz said as he continued laughing.

Chazz kept on laughing until he felt a sharp pain from his ear. Alexis was pulling on his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Lexi-Baby stop pulling on my ear," Chazz yelped.

"Not until to you apologize to Syrus, Chazzy," Alexis said as she continued pulling on Chazz's ear.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry Syrus," Chazz whined.

Alexis let go of Chazz's ear. Syrus started to smile.

"Thanks, Alexis," Syrus said.

"You welcome Sy," Alexis said as she smiled back at him.

"Oh please," Chazz said disgusted.

Alexis turned to look at Chazz with an irritated look on her face.

"You say something, Chazzy?" Alexis asked.

"No! Not at all," said frantically waving his arms.

"Good! Now help me set up our spot," Alexis said while passing Chazz the umbrella.

"Alright," Chazz said as he took it and started to follow Alexis.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jim started snickering behind Chazz's back.

"Shut It!" Chazz snapped at them.

"Chazz," Alexis called out.

"Coming," Chazz stated while running after her.

Suddenly, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jim busted out laughing at the scene in front of them.

Meanwhile, back in the woods Jaden and Jesse were nearing their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Jesse asked while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Almost," Jaden replied.

"Whose idea was it to put the Slifer dorm on the other side of the island," Jesse complained.

"Probably the same guy who decided to make the Slifer dorms crappy looking," Jaden joked.

"Ha! Good one Jay," Jesse stated.

Jaden and Jesse were at the border between the woods and the beach.

"We're finally here," Jesse stated.

"Yep," Jaden said.

Jaden looked out at the beach and started to think to himself.

"So this is the last time that I'm going to be with them… my friends," Jaden thought.

Jaden thoughts were suddenly interrupted by laughter. Jaden and Jesse looked around to see where the laughing was coming from. They saw Syrus and Hassleberry on the ground laughing, Jim laughing while leaning against his umbrella, Shirley looking amused, Axel chuckling, and a fuming Chazz.

"I wonder what's so funny. Let's go see, Jay," Jesse said as he ran towards where the others were.

"Okay," Jaden replied as he watched as Jesse ran off. "Well, this is it," Jaden said.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh and Yubel appeared in front of Jaden.

"Are you really sure about this Jaden?" Yubel asked one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I got to do this. Just act as if everything is normal," Jaden replied.

With that said both Kuriboh and Yubel nodded their heads and disappeared.

"Here's goes something," Jaden said as he started making his way towards his friends.

To be continued…

**Author's note**: I'm done with this chapter now. Alexis and Chazz's pet names for each other just came out of nowhere. Chazz being a whipped dog in the relationship was something I thought would be funny. I have started on The Beach part 2. It shouldn't me as long as it did to finish this chapter. I hope that you are enjoying this story. I know probably made some mistakes somewhere but that's okay because I'm still learning. Reviews and criticism are welcome.


	4. Chapter 3 The Beach part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh Gx.

**Author's note**: Here's Chapter 3. I would like to say thank you to: Kuvos, xxmidnitexglowxx, HunterHatake and NekoUchiha, kawaiichibimaya, JudaiHaou'sGirl, and anyone else who has read my story. Hopefully I'll get many more nice reviews in the future.

_Chapter 3 The Beach part 2_

Jaden walked over to where his friends on the beach. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jim were still laughing at Chazz, who was still fuming. Chazz couldn't say anything because Alexis was there, so he tried to ignore them. Jesse and Jaden finally reached their friends.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Jesse asked. The guys' laughter ceased when they noticed their friends' presence.

Sarge! Private Jesse! You're finally here!" Hassleberry shouted as he and Syrus jumped up off of the ground.

"What took you guys so long?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden overslept," Jesse replied.

"Sorry about that guys," Jaden apologized. Chazz closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Leave it to the Slacker to oversleep," Chazz stated. Hassleberry turned to look at Chazz with a smirk on his face.

"Leave it to the Captain of the whipped dogs to say something like that," Hassleberry said. Hassleberry along with Syrus and Jim started laughing again. Chazz got angry again.

"Will you stop saying that?" Chazz shouted. Jaden and Jesse looked at the guys with confused looks on their faces.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"We'll tell ya' later mates," Jim answered while suppressing his laughter.

"So is this everybody who is coming?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, Atticus and the girls are supposed to be coming," Axel replied walking closer to the group.

"Don't forget Blair and a friend of hers are coming too," Alexis stated.

"So what do you guys want to do until they get here?" Syrus asked. The group of friends was stumped.

"I guess we can just sit here and talk," Jaden replied. The others nodded their heads in agreement. It was 10:30. So everybody gathered around in a circle in the sand and started talking about the duels they witnessed that week in class.

While they were talking three people emerged from the woods.

"Hey, it looks like the party hasn't started without us yet," a voice shouted. The group turned around to see the voice was coming from Atticus, who was waving at them along with Jasmine and Mindy by his side.

Atticus was wearing the usual red t-shirt with palm trees, red shorts, and flip flops. Jasmine was wearing a peach-colored bikini with white polka dots. Mindy was wearing a white bikini with pink lining on it and a straw hat.

"Atticus!" Alexis said as she jumped up and ran towards her brother and her roommates, with the guys following behind her. When they got to Atticus and the girls they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What took you guys so long?" Hassleberry asked.

"It took a while for the girls to get ready," Atticus replied.

"Hey! It wasn't just us who was taking too long," Jasmine joked lightly punching Atticus's arm.

"Yeah, you were too busy combing our hair," Mindy giggled.

"Well I have to look my best for you lovely ladies," Atticus said as he did his trademark playboy hair flip. Jasmine and Mindy had hearts in their eyes.

"Kyah! You're so cool Atticus!" both girls screeched as they hugged Atticus. Alexis and the others sweatdropped.

"Way to ham it up Atty," Alexis said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Where does he get that confidence from?" Syrus asked. Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows mate, who knows," Jim replied.

"Why would want his confidence?! It's stupid!" Chazz stated.

"This is coming from the guy who nearly doomed us all by using Atticus's confidence," Jaden joked making everyone laugh except Chazz. A vein appeared on Chazz's forehead.

"What was that you Slacker?" Chazz shouted.

"Anyways, why don't you guys go set up your spots," Axel suggested.

"Good idea," Atticus said as he walked past the group with his towel and surf board. The group soon followed after him. Mindy was setting her towel down next to Jasmine's.

"So is this everybody?" Mindy asked.

"No, Blair and a friend of her are still missing," Jesse replied.

"Here we are," A girl's voice called out. The group saw Blair running towards them. As soon as she reached the group, she dropped her towel and umbrella trying to catch her breath.

"We're finally here," Blair said.

"Uh Blair, there is nobody else with you," Atticus stated. Blair started looking around confused.

"What? He was right behind me. I'll be right back guys," Blair said as she sprinted off back into the woods, kicking up sand a lot of sand. The group started coughing and trying to wave away the sand.

"Man, where does she get that energy from?" Axel asked.

"I don't know but I want some of that," Hassleberry answered waving away the last of the sand.

"I wonder who the mystery man is?" Jasmine questioned. Alexis shrugged her shoulders as she heard Blair's voice again. Blair came back out of the woods pulling a boy by his hand. It was the French boy Marcel.

"Hey, it Marcel," Syrus said.

Blair was wearing a red bikini with pink stripes on it. Marcel was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and yellow trunks. Blair continued to pull Marcel by his hand. Marcel had a faint blush on his face. When they reached the group, she let go of his hand. The group greeted Marcel and he greeted them back nervously. Blair noticed his nervousness.

"Calm down, Marcel. There is no need to be nervous," Blair said. Marcel's grew redder than normal and he turned his head.

"I'm not nervous," Marcel claimed.

"Marcel… Why is your face getting red like that?" Jaden asked. Jaden was clueless to what was going on. But the others knew what why Marcel was acting the way he was.

"Aww… they look so cute," Jasmine whispered.

"We defiantly need to get those two together," Mindy whispered back. As the group was talking Chazz noticed the big silver case Marcel was holding.

"Hey Frenchie, what's in the case?" Chazz asked. Marcel looked at Chazz and then looked back at the case.

"Well I know how the Japanese like hi-tech things, so I got my father to get this for us," Marcel replied as he sat the case down to open it. Everyone gathered him while he was opening the case. Marcel opened the case. Inside the case was very new and expensive radio with a cd player in it and big speakers. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"This thing is awesome," Jesse said while looking at it.

"It's really nice and everything but what are we gonna' plug it into?" Hassleberry said.

"Not to worry, it runs on batteries," Marcel answered while showing them the back of the radio.

"Well mates, looks we like got some tunes now," Jim said.

"Way to pull through Marcel," Jaden said.

"You da' man Marcel," Axel states.

"Way to go Marcel," Atticus said as he ruffled up Marcel's hair. Marcel's nervousness went away and he smiled from all of the praised.

"Alright its time to get this party started," Chazz interrupted. Atticus ran over to where his things and grabbed his beach ball.

"Alright, it's time to get your game on… beach volleyball game this is. Who's up for a game?" Atticus asked.

"We are," Jasmine and Mindy both said.

"I'm in! What about you Jay?" Jesse asked as he turned to face Jaden.

"Nah, I going to sit this one out," Jaden replied.

"Alright anyone else want to play?" Atticus asked.

"Marcel and I are going to build sandcastles," Blair said as Marcel nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to practice swimming," Syrus said.

"I'm going to help him," Hassleberry stated.

"I was going to play fetch with Shirley," Jim said as Shirley growled her answer. Atticus turned to Chazz and Alexis.

"What about you two?" Atticus asked.

"We're going to sit this one out too Atty," Alexis replied as she leaned her head on Chazz's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are going to spend some quality time together," Chazz stated as he put his arm around Alexis's waist.

"Okay, but we're going to need a score keeper," Atticus said.

"I can handle that," Axel said.

"Alright, let's get started," Hassleberry shouted.

To be continued

**Author's note:** I'm finally done with The Beach part 2. The fun is about to begin in Chapter 4 The Beach part 3. It took me 3 days to finish this chapter. Chapter 4 was originally part of this chapter it was too long so I decided to make a part 3. I have abandoned my homework to finish this so I hope you enjoy it. Please review because I really want to know how I am doing. If there are things I need to improve on just let me know.


	5. Chapter 4 The Beach part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx. But I wish I did.

**Author's note**: I present to you my good readers another chapter.

_Chapter 4 The Beach part 3_

Twenty minutes later everyone was doing their own thing. The radio was playing "Teardrop" the GX season 3 theme. Syrus was in the water trying to swim and Hassle was there with trying to give him some tips. A little further away from them was Jim, who tossed a stuffed doll of Crowler (AN: Here's the beginning of the Crowler bashing) across the water. Shirley dived in to go after it. The doll unknowingly landed next to Syrus who was holding Hassleberry's hands as he was kicking in the water.

"You're doing good private," Hassleberry claimed.

"Hey this isn't so bad," Syrus said as he continued kicking his legs. Suddenly, a huge set of jaws appeared out of the water and snapped at the doll near Syrus.

"Ahhhhhh!" Syrus screamed as he jumped out of the water into Hassleberry's arms.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry shouted as he and Syrus fell into the water together. Jim ran up to them.

"Are you all right mates?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine… just a little surprised," Syrus replied.

"We'll be more careful. Won't we Shirley!" Jim said. Shirley growled and followed Jim back to their spot in the water.

"That was scary," Syrus said.

"It sure was," Hassleberry said. Hassleberry soon realized that he and Syrus were still holding each other in the water. His face started to get red.

"Uh… how about we take a break," Hassleberry suggested. Syrus then too realized the position they were in and let go of Hassleberry.

"Good idea," Syrus said as he too started blushing. Back on the beach Blair and Marcel were making a sand castle.

"Wow! You're really good at this Marcel," Blair said as she was patting down the sand.

"You too," Marcel said trying not to make eye contact with her. Not too far from them, Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh were building a sand castle of there own that was invisible to everyone else except Jaden, Chazz, and Jesse. Yubel was lounging around catching some rays. Chazz and Alexis were sitting the umbrella leaning on each other.

"It sure is a nice day," Alexis said.

"Of course it is, I'm with you," Chazz stated.

"Oh Chazzy! You're so sweet," Alexis said as she kissed him on the cheek. Chazz was about to return the kiss when suddenly they were both squirted in the face with water. Hassleberry and Syrus had water guns. Chazz jumped up with an angry look on his face.

"What the heck did you idiots do that for?" Chazz shouted.

"Sorry, someone had to cool you two off," Hassleberry replied. Alexis suddenly jumped up with an angry look on her face.

"That's it! Let's get em'!" Alexis shouted as she and Chazz ran towards the two boys. Syrus and Hassleberry dropped their water guns and ran away.

The two boys were running towards where Blair and Marcel were building their sand castle. Syrus and Hassleberry ran over their castle. Blair and Marcel were shocked and angry.

"Hey! Do you know how long it took us to build that! Let's go after them Marcel," Blair shouted as she ran after them.

"Oui Oui!" Marcel shouted as he followed her. Syrus and Hassleberry were running for their lives from the angry foursome.

While this was going on Atticus, Jesse, Jasmine, and Mindy were playing beach volleyball boys against girls. Axel was keeping score. Atticus passed the ball to Jesse who spiked it. Both Jasmine and Mindy went after it when it rolled away. Both boys paused to catch their breaths.

"So do you think this little plan of ours is working?" Atticus asked.

"I think its working. Jay was acting more like himself earlier. I think we're going in the right direction with this plan," Jesse concluded.

"I think so too," Atticus said. Jasmine and Mindy returned with the ball and resumed their game.

Jaden sat under the umbrella with his pants and sleeves rolled up, watching his friends. He was thinking how lonely it was going to be without them. His thoughts were just interrupted by a voice.

"May I join you?" the voice said to Jaden. Jaden turned to see Jim looking down at him smiling with Shirley by his feet. Jaden felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sure," Jaden replied as Jim sat down next to him.

"Are you having fun?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I really am," Jaden replied. Before Jesse was about to hit the ball, he saw out of the corner of his eye Jim and Jaden were talking and laughing together. This sight irked him.

"Jesse watch out!" Atticus called out. Jesse's face met the ball and he fell down. Jaden and Jim saw what happened and ran over to him.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Axel asked as he helped Jesse up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just zoned out for a bit," Jesse said.

Why don't we sit down for a while and eat lunch," Jaden suggested.

"Good idea…hey guys it's time to eat," Jim shouted. Chazz, Alexis, Blair, and Marcel were just about to catch Syrus and Hassleberry when they stopped.

"Let's stopped for now," Alexis suggested.

"I agree. I'm getting quite hungry," Marcel stated.

"Then let's go eat," Chazz said. He and the other three teens walked over to where their other friends were. Hassleberry and Syrus collapsed where they stood.

"We're saved!" they both cried.

It was now 1p.m. The group ate for an hour and a half while listening to "Pump It" by the Black-Eyed Peas. After that they sat around talking until it was safe for them to go swimming. At 3p.m. the group minus Jaden, Jim, and Shirley went swimming. Atticus was surfing. Kuriboh and Ruby were lounging around with Yubel. At 5p.m. the sun was setting. It was time for the group to go back to the dorms.

"Hey guys, I think it's time to pack up and go back to the dorms," Alexis suggested.

"Okay," the others said. The teens started to run out of the water. Syrus was the last one still in the water. Just as he started to run he fell forward screaming. The others turned to see that Syrus fell and is now flailing around in the water.

"Syrus!" Blair screamed.

"Man down!" Hassleberry shouted as he, Atticus, and Axel ran back in the water to help him. Jaden, Jim, Chazz, Jesse, Marcel, and the girls ran to the edge of the shore waiting for the others to bring Syrus in. Hassleberry and Axel were on each side of Syrus holding him up as they brought him to shore.

"Are you all right mate?" Jim asked as he handed Syrus a towel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell in a hole," Syrus replied as he took the towel and started to dry himself of.

The group breathes a sigh of relief. Jaden took this as the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion. Jaden backed away from the group to where his jacket and shoes were. He put them on and signaled Yubel and Winged Kuriboh to follow him. The three left together unnoticed. But someone did notice and the person decided to follow Jaden. It was 5:35 when Jaden reached Chancellor Sheppard's office. Jaden took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sheppard said. Jaden walked into the Chancellor's office. He was doing paper work. He looked up from his paperwork to see who had come into his office, only to see Jaden.

"Jaden my boy, how are you doing?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm doing fine sir," Jaden replied.

"So what can I do for you my boy?" Sheppard asked as he started drinking his coffee.

"Sir, I request my withdrawal from Duel Academy," Jaden said as he placed his withdraw papers on the desk. Chancellor Sheppard spit up his coffee.

"What?! Why is that? You only have half a year left!" Sheppard said.

"I can't cause this school anymore trouble," Jaden stated. Sheppard was confused.

"But my boy you haven't caused trouble at all," Sheppard said.

"Sir, you know what I mean. First there was Viper sucking energy out of us, and then there was Yubel transporting us to another dimension and half of the school being turned into duel ghouls, and my friends nearing disappearing forever. It was my entire fault!" Jaden explained. Chancellor Sheppard had his hands together as he listened to what Jaden had to say.

"If I stay in this place any longer, it'll only cause more trouble," Jaden concluded.

"Jaden are you really sure about this?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, I'm sure sir and I'm thankful for all you have done for me. Have a nice evening," Jaden said as he walked out of Sheppard's office. Chancellor Sheppard sighed.

"So he still blames himself for this incident, I see," Sheppard claimed.

Jaden walked down the hall passing some classrooms when he suddenly heard a voice.

"So this is where you went off to," the voice said. Jaden turned around to see the voice coming from Jim, who was leaning against the wall with Shirley on the floor.

"So what are you doing here Jaden?" Jim asked.

"Nothing important," Jaden replied as he walked past Jim.

"Okay nothing as important as to say withdrawing from Duel Academy," Jim said. These words stopped Jaden in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jim," Jaden said.

"That's a load of crap Jay! I heard everything you said to the Chancellor! Jim shouted. Jaden was surprised by the tone of Jim's voice and he turned around to face him.

"Why are you still blaming yourself for happened in the other dimension? You saved us. We're all back at Duel Academy and everything's Jake," Jim said.

"Everything's not Jake! What if it happens again? That's why I have been acting like everything is fine so you guys wouldn't worry and I would leave Duel Academy with a clear conscious," Jaden shouted. Jim's eye grew wide. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So all of that stuff you were saying about you having fun was a lie?" Jim asked. The tone of his was bitter.

"What?" Jaden said.

"You actually had us thinking that our plan to cheer you up was working," Jim said. Jaden's eyes widened.

"Jim, I…" Jaden was saying until he was interrupted by Jim.

"Then when we thought that our plan had worked, you were going to leave us without saying a word," Jim concluded.

"But that's not what I…" Jaden was saying until he was interrupted by Jim again.

"I can't believe that you actually do that to us! Jim shouted. Jaden's eyes widened even more when he saw the hurt look on Jim's face.

"But I didn't… Jaden was saying but stopped.

"But you didn't what? You didn't think that we wouldn't be upset about you leaving and not telling us anything? Well you're wrong! The pain we felt in the other dimension is nothing compared to what you're going to put us through," Jim stated. Suddenly, Jaden felt horrible. He felt like he had just been punched really hard in the stomach.

"Jim, I wasn't lying about today. I didn't mean…" Jaden was saying but was stopped by Jim.

"Save it Jay! You weren't even thinking of our feelings at all," Jim said bitterly. Jaden felt even worse.

"Come on Shirley, let's go," Jim said as he picked up Shirley. After he picked her up, he walked past Jaden without saying another word. Jaden stood in the same position until he couldn't hear Jim's footsteps anymore.

Winged Kuriboh appeared beside Jaden with a sad look on its' face.

"Kuri"? Kuriboh asked (Translation: Jaden… are you okay?). Then an angry Yubel appeared beside Jaden.

"How dare that human say those things? You don't have to take that from him Jaden!" Yubel yelled as she turned to face Jaden. Yubel's eyes widened in surprised. Tears were running down Jaden's face. Jaden started running. He ran until he was outside of the school.

Meanwhile back near the entrance of the woods near the Slifer dorm. Jesse and the other teens were returning to their dorms.

"I wonder where Jaden and Jim went to?" Blair asked.

"Who knows," Chazz replied. A flash of red ran right in front of them. The group recognized that the red flash was Jaden.

"Was that Jaden?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, that was him. I wonder what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"He looked like he was sick," Axel replied. The group looked worried.

"Don't worry ya'll me, Syrus, and Hassleberry will go check on him," Jesse stated.

Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry started to run in the direction of the Slifer dorm. As soon as Jaden got back to his room he got into bed and curled up into a ball. More of Jaden's tears flowed down his face.

To be continued

**Author's note**: Here's the end of the beach chapter. I had a good time coming up with the crazy beach antics. I know most of you are feeling sorry for Jaden right now but don't worry. Things between him and Jim will be fixed to what they were in the next chapter. Also, if you wondering when the Ojama Brothers will appear. They will in later chapters. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5 We Need you part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx. I just own the ideas.

**Author's note**: I am so happy that I started getting more reviews for the last two chapters and I thank you. I also thank those who have continued to read this story. I would like to apologize for taking so long putting this chapter up. Like I mentioned in Chapter 3 I have school (which I hate), so the next chapters are going to be coming out in time spans like this. Btw, Jim is still mad at Jaden in this chapter. I'm just making clear so no one will be confused. Now I present to you good readers Chapter 5.

_Chapter 5 We need you part 1_

It was Wednesday afternoon at Duel Academy. It was raining and had been raining since Sunday. Blair and Marcel were in Duel History class with the new teacher, Professor Nye (AN: Not related to Bill Nye the Science Guy). Professor Nye was a short man in his 50's and like Professor Stein he speaks in history terms. He was different from Professor Stein because he was very enthusiastic in everything he did. Teaching the students or talking with the other teachers he was eerily cheerful while doing it. While Professor Nye was droning on about the history of the Polymerization card, a few students had their heads on the desks sleeping, some had bored uninterested looks on there faces, and one guy had drool dropping from his mouth. Marcel was taking notes and Blair was staring at the clock counting down the minutes for class to be over.

"Ugh… why is he teaching us this? We've seen Jaden use the card a million times!" Blair thought to herself. (AN: He can't possibly know that because he hasn't been there that long) Then her thoughts switched over to Jaden.

"I wonder if he is doing any better?" She asked her self. Marcel saw the worried look on her face and he grabbed her hand. Blair was surprised by his sudden gesture.

"Don't worry Blair. I'm sure Jaden will get better in no time," Marcel assured. Blair looked over to Marcel and smiled.

"You're right I shouldn't be worrying," Blair declared as she gripped Marcel's hand. Blair and Marcel's "happy moment" was suddenly ruined by Professor Nye.

"Ms. Flannigan could you please answer my question," he said. Marcel and Blair quickly let go of each others hands.

"W-w-what question sir?" Blair asked looking flustered.

"What can you do with the Polymerization card?" Nye asked again. Blair stood up from her seat and cleared her throat.

"Ahem… with the Polymerization card you can fuse two monsters together, as long as their cards say that they can be fused together," Blair answered.

"That is correct Ms. Flannigan!" Professor Nye said as Blair sat back down in her seat.

"Now who can tell me what types of monsters you can use with the polymer…," Professor Nye was saying until he was interrupted by the bell. The bell ringing meant that class was over and it was 3:00 p.m., which also means that school was over for the day. The students started packing up their books.

"We have a pop quiz tomorrow on the history of the Polymerization card, so be sure to study," Professor Nye said as he was gathering his notes together.

After Blair and Marcel finished packing up, Blair grabbed Marcel's hand; they ran up the stairs, and then out of the door, nearly knocking down some students.

"Hey!" one boy shouted.

"Sorry!" Blair shouted back at him as she continued to run.

"Blair why are we running, you said you weren't worried?" Marcel asked.

"I'm not worried, I just really wanted to get out of the classroom," Blair answered. They continued to run down the hall until they heard a shrill voice.

"Blair Flannigan! Marcel Bonaparte! Stop running in the halls this instant!" the voice shouted. Blair and Marcel stopped running and turned to see Dr. Crowler glaring at them. (AN: When is he not glaring at someone?)

"May I acquire the reason as to why you two are running in the halls? Dr. Crowler asked as he strutted over to where the pair stood.

"Sorry sir, we're on our way to see Jaden," Blair answered.

"Well there's no need to run, he's not going anywhere," Crowler stated.

"It won't happen again sir," Marcel said.

"Well see that it doesn't!" Crowler stated. The pair turned around and started to walk away from Crowler. As soon as they noticed Crowler turning his back the pair took off running again. Crowler whipped his head around.

"Hey! I thought I said no running!?" he shouted.

"Sorry!" Marcel and Blair shouted back.

The pair continued to run until they reached the door to Ms. Fountaine's office. They walked in to see Jaden sleeping in one of the hospital beds surrounded by Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jesse. Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy were sitting in the only three chairs in the room besides Ms. Fountaine's. Axel was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. On the bed next to Jaden's the Ojama Bros. and Ruby were trying to lift Kuriboh's spirits. Ms. Fountaine was out of the room for a moment. Blair and Marcel walked over to Jaden's sleeping form. Ms. Fountaine walked back into the room with a stack of papers in her hands. The teens turned to face her.

"So how is he doing, Ms. Fountaine?" Syrus asked.

"His fever has seemed to have gone down a little, but it is still high," she answered.

"He hasn't woken up at all?" Alexis asked.

"He has been moving around in his sleep, but he hasn't shown any signs of waking up," Ms. Fountaine answered as she sat the stack of papers down on her desk. Back on the other bed Ojama Yellow was suddenly struck with an idea.

"I know! I'll do what I do to the Boss to wake Jaden up," Ojama Yellow said. Kuriboh, Ruby, and the two remaining Ojama Brothers watched in curiosity as to what Ojama Yellow was about to do. Ojama Yellow floated over to Jaden's bed. As soon as he reached Jaden's face, he started to poke Jaden's face.

"Wakey, wakey Jaden!" Ojama Yellow said as he continued to poking his cheek. Chazz looked down at Jaden to see Ojama Yellow poking Jaden's face.

"What the heck are you doing, you little freak!" Chazz whispered harshly trying not tot yell.

"But Boss I'm only to wake up Jaden," Ojama Yellow replied.

"Doesn't matter, get away from him!" Chazz snapped as he attempted to swat Ojama Yellow away from Jaden. The others looked at look Chazz puzzled.

"Chazzy-dude… what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Ojama Yellow is bothering Jaden," Chazz answered as he swatted at Ojama Yellow again.

"Well get him away from Jaden!" Alexis said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chazz said. Chazz snagged Ojama Yellow by the ear and threw him back to the other bed. Kuriboh and Ruby scurried away before Ojama Yellow was smashed into his brothers. The trio fell off the bed. If it wasn't for being transported to another dimension where everyone could see Kuriboh, Ruby, the Ojamas, and other duel spirits, everyone excluding Jaden and Jesse would have thought that Chazz was crazy. The Ojama trio climbed back on the bed.

"Why must you treat us so roughly Boss?" Ojama Black asked.

"Because you're idiots, that's why!" Chazz stated as he turned his back on them.

"Anyways, have you figured out what's wrong with Jaden, Ms. Fountaine?" Axel asked. Ms. Fountaine walked over to the group and shrugged her shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have never dealt with something like this. Maybe it has something to do with stress? Why don't one of you tell me again what Jaden was doing Saturday at the beach," Ms. Fountaine said.

"Well he sat on the beach, under the umbrella the entire time," Hassleberry replied.

"Did he say anything to suggest that he was feeling sick?" She asked.

"That morning before we headed to the beach he said he wasn't feeling well… To tell you the truth I thought he was lying when he told me that," Jesse said feeling guilty. Jasmine went over to Jesse and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Jesse! You didn't know," Jasmine stated.

"Was he eating regularly?" Ms. Fountaine asked.

"He was eating the normal amount of food he usually eats," Blair replied. Ms. Fountaine sat in her chair trying to access the information she just received.

"Hmm… did anything else happen?" she asked.

"He disappeared after the guys helped me out of the hole in the water," Syrus replied.

"Disappeared!" Ms. Fountaine said sounding surprised.

"Yep, after we got Syrus out of the water, he wasn't there anymore," Axel answered.

"Speaking of disappearing, didn't Jim and Shirley disappear around the same time?" Chazz suddenly asked. This info puzzled the group.

"You don't think Jim caught what Jaden has do you?" Mindy asked shocked.

"There's no way! Jim has been looking pretty fine each time we saw him! Hassleberry stated.

"Now that I think about it, Jim hasn't been coming to see Jaden with us," Atticus said. The group started to look at each other.

"Ms. Fountaine has Jim been by here at all?" Marcel asked. Ms. Fountaine shook her head no.

"I wonder why Jim hasn't visited him?" Syrus asked.

"Maybe something's wrong," Alexis said.

"We should go talk to him," Jesse suggested.

"Leave that to me, I'll go to his room after dinner," Axel said. Ms. Fountaine looked up at the clock that looked like a Kuriboh with a nurse's hat on, to see that it was 5:00 p.m.

"Speaking of dinner it's about time for you kids to get some," she stated. The group looked back at Jaden with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if anything happens, "Ms. Fountaine assured them. The group walked out of the room and went to go eat dinner.

An hour later after dinner was over; the group went their separate ways to their dorms. As soon as the boys in Obelisk blue entered their dorm, Axel departed from them to go see Jim. 15 minutes later, Axel reached Jim's room which was room 303, located upstairs. Axel knocked on the Jim's door. He heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Axel watched as the door opened. Jim came up to the door without his vest and shoes on.

"Axel? What are doing here?" Jim asked sounding surprised.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I mean why haven't you been going to see Jaden?" Axel asked.

"I just had more important things to do," Jim replied. Axel looked at Jim with a surprised look on his face.

"More important!? What could be possibly more important than going to see a sick friend? A friend you risked your life to save! Axel stated. Jim turned his head away from Axel. A few minutes went by without them saying anything.

"Look Axel, there are a lot of things going on right now," Jim said while continuing to face away from Axel. Axel continued to look straight at Jim not convinced by his story.

"Look mate, I'll see you tomorrow," Jim claimed as he faced Axel again. Axel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright see ya," Axel said as he walked away from Jim's room. Jim closed the door to his room. Axel was walking towards the elevator (AN: Yes, the Obelisk dorm has an elevator).

"Something is definitely up with Jim. I'm going to question Jim about it tomorrow because this isn't like him," Axel said as he walked into an open elevator and went to his room. Back in Jim's room, Jim was leaning against the door listening for any movement outside. Shirley crawled up to Jim's feet. As soon as Jim was sure that Axel was gone his back slid down the door on to the floor. Shirley nudged Jim's hand with her snout. He looked over at Shirley and smiled a small smile as he patted her on the head. Then Jim's smile disappeared as his thoughts went else where.

It was 9:00 at night and the rain has yet to let up. Ms. Fountaine was still looking at the papers she brought in earlier in her office. She got out of her chair to warm up some coffee. While she was heating up her coffee she started to hear a noise. The noise sounded like someone was talking. Ms. Fountaine looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from. She looked over to Jaden to see him tossing around in the bed muttering words in his sleep.

"Jaden?" Ms. Fountaine thought to herself. She walked over to Jaden's bed to figure out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry," Jaden muttered as his tossed his head. Ms. Fountaine placed her hand on his forehead and felt that his forehead was warmer.

"His fever is getting worse!" she said. Ms. Fountaine ran over to the sink, grabbed a towel, doused cough cold water on it and ran back over to Jaden and placed it over his forehead. Jaden stopped tossing around as soon as he felt the cold towel on his forehead. Ms. Fountaine suddenly hatched a brilliant idea.

"I should talk to him and listen to what he says and maybe that give me some idea as to what is wrong with him," she thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry," Jaden muttered again.

"Jaden, why are you sorry? What happened?" Ms. Fountaine asked. The room grew silent.

"Maybe this isn't going to…," she was saying until Jaden started to talk in his sleep again.

"I was… going to leave… Duel Academy… so everyone… would be safe," Jaden said. Ms. Fountaine's eyes grew wide in shocked at the news.

"I'm sorry Jim!" Jaden muttered.

"What does Jim have to do with this, Jaden?" Ms. Fountaine asked.

"Jim found out… and he got upset," Jaden replied. Ms. Fountaine stood next Jaden listening to everything he told her.

"I hurt everyone… and I hurt Jim the most…I'm sorry everyone… I'm sorry Jim," Jaden said as tears went down his face. And with that Jaden said nothing more and started to snore. Ms. Fountaine stood next to Jaden dumbfounded as she finally understood what was wrong with Jaden.

"It's not just stress… its heartache," she concluded as she watched Jaden sleep.

Back at the Obelisk dorm everyone was settling down trying to go to sleep. In Jim's room, Jim was sitting on the window sill looking at the rain rolling down the window. Then Jim's gaze shifted to the school.

"Jaden...," he whispered as he continued to look over at the school as the rain poured down harder.

To be continued

**Author's note**: Here's the end of part 1. Jim is starting to feel regret now. You guys don't have to worrying about Jaden and Jim anymore because everything will be fixed between them in the next chapter. The next chapter won't be completed for a couple weeks, but I'll try to finish it early. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and advice are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6 We need you part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx. I just own the ideas.

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading this. Sorry it took so long. Here's Chapter 6.

_Chapter 6 We need you part 2_

It was 7:00 Thursday morning and it was still raining at Duel Academy. At the Obelisk dorm in room 257, Syrus was just waking up. He grabbed his glasses off of the bed stand and put them on. After he did that he got out of bed and walked over to the window. Moving the curtain aside he glances outside. "Great! It's still raining," Syrus said staring out of the window. Syrus then decided to get dress for school. He went over to the dresser drawer and grabbed his black shirt and blue pants, then he went to the closet grabbed his Obelisk blue jacket off the hanger, and went over to his bed and started to change clothes. After he finished changing into his uniform he grabbed his book bag and went out of the door. As soon as he closed the door he spotted an elevator open with a few students on it.

"Hey! Someone hold that elevator!" Syrus shouted.

"Sure thing," one guy said as he stopped the door from closing. Syrus ran into the elevator.

"Thanks man," Syrus said.

"No problem," the guy named Daniel said.

The elevator went down to the first floor. The elevator stopped on the first floor. The doors opened up revealing the grand staircase. Syrus and the few boys on the elevator got off it and descended downstairs along with the other boys. As Syrus was walking down the stairs he heard three rowdy voices coming his way. He turned around to see Pompadour and his two goons running his way.

"Look its Little Truesdale!" Pompadour said as he ran past Syrus ruffling up his hair along the way. Pompadour's two friends ran right past him.

"I have a named you know!" Syrus said sounding irritated as he stopped walking.

"Whatever Little Truesdale," Pompadour shouted as he and his two friends started to laugh.

"Tch… Jerks!" Syrus said as he continued to walk down the staircase. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Chazz wasn't too far from him. Syrus walked to where Chazz was standing.

"Morning Chazz," he said. Chazz turned around to see Syrus behind him.

"Morning," Chazz said as he was putting on his book bag.

"So where are you going?" Syrus asked as he started eyeing the umbrella in Chazz's hand. This went unnoticed by Chazz.

"Going to go pick up Alexis, Later," Chazz replied as he opened up his umbrella and walked out of the door.

"Later!" Syrus said as he watched Chazz leave.

"I was hoping that he would share his umbrella with me," Syrus thought as he tried to figure out a way to keep himself dry.

"I guess I'll have to use my book bag," Syrus said to himself. Syrus took the bag straps off of his shoulders and used both hands to hold the bag over his head. After he got situated he ran out of the door. He ran a few feet until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Wait up Private!" the voice shouted. Syrus stopped running and turned around to see Hassleberry running towards him under his umbrella.

"Hassleberry?! What are you doing here?" Syrus asked sounding surprised.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go get breakfast together. It looks like I came just in time too," Hassleberry said. Syrus started to blush at his words.

"Come under the umbrella Private," Hassleberry said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Hassleberry," Syrus said happily as he got under the umbrella with him. The duo then started to head for the school cafeteria.

"So are you ready for Crowler's test today?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"To tell you the truth I'm not ready. Also, by me not being ready for it, I can already tell that today is going to be bad!" Syrus stated.

"Don't worry Private you'll do fine and today won't be bad at all," Hassleberry said. Syrus looked back at Hassleberry as they continued to walk.

"Uh… Hassleberry you do realize that Jaden is still in Ms. Fountaine's office sick and it's been raining almost all week. So how is this day going to get any better?" He asked. Hassleberry halted in his footsteps. Syrus too stopped walking.

"Listen Private, I'll tell you something that my mom always told me about rainy days when I was younger," Hassleberry said.

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Look at the rain and tell me what you see," Hassleberry requested. Syrus started to look around them and then he looked back at Hassleberry.

"All I see is regular rain Hassleberry," Syrus said.

"Notice how the rain is much lighter today than it has been most of the week," Hassleberry stated. Syrus looked back at the rain and then back at Hassleberry looking confused.

"I still don't get where you're going with this," Syrus said.

"My mom use to always tell me when I was younger that when it rains hard things seem to be bad. But when the rain shows a sign of it clearing up things would get better," Hassleberry said. Syrus was staring at Hassleberry with wide eyes because he was beginning to understand what Hassleberry was saying.

"Since its raining lighter today maybe it's a sign that Sarge will get better soon," Hassleberry concluded. Syrus stared at Hassleberry in awe.

"That really sounded nice!" Syrus said.

"Well, those were really my mom's words," Hassleberry said embarrassed.

"But still even though they were your mom's words, it was nice hearing them from you," Syrus said sincerely as he smiled.

"Thank you private," Hassleberry said as he smiled back at him. They suddenly realized what they were doing and turned away from each other blushing. Hassleberry decided to look at watch to get over the awkward moment that just happened between them.

"Uh oh!" Hassleberry said.

"What's the matter?" Syrus asked.

"We better kick it into overtime if we wanna' get breakfast and make it to Crowler's on time!" Hassleberry stated.

"Well let's get a move on!" Syrus suggested. Hassleberry nodded his head in agreement. Without a second thought the pair took off running in synch under the umbrella, passing some students on the way.

They managed to get a quick bite to eat and somehow manage to make it to Crowler's class on time. Syrus and Hassleberry walked down the steps to where they usually sit with Jaden and Jesse. But today it was a little more crowded due to the fact that Alexis, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus, Blair, and Marcel were gathered around Jesse discussing something.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Syrus asked as he and Hassleberry reached them. The group turned around to greet them.

"Morning you two," Blair said.

"We were having a discussion about going to see Jaden during our lunch break instead of waiting until after school to do it," Jesse replied.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Hassleberry said.

"We could get our lunches and bring them with us when we go to see him," Marcel suggested.

"If Jaden is awake he can eat with us," Jesse said. While the group continued talking two figures approached them. Out of the corner of Mindy's eye saw who the two figures were.

"Guys, Jim and Axel are coming this way," Mindy whispered. The group turned to see Jim and Axel walking towards them.

"Morning mates!" Jim said

"Morning!" the group said.

"What you guys doing?" Jim asked.

"I was just telling the others how I'm going to bomb Crowler's test," Atticus replied.

"It won't be that bad mate," Jim said.

"Yeah maybe," Atticus said.

"Well, I'm going to look over a few notes before Crowler comes in. See you guys after class," Jim said as he walked to his seat which was a few rows down from where Jaden sits. As soon as Jim got to his seat the others faced each other.

"Nice cover Atticus!" Syrus said.

"Thanks, but I wasn't kidding. I really am going to bomb Crowler's test," Atticus stated.

"Atticus when I called you, you told me that you were studying," Alexis said looking at Atticus suspiciously.

"Uh… well Lex… you see I wasn't really studying," Atticus said nervously as Alexis started to glare at him.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked continuing to glare at him.

"I was texting Mindy!" Atticus said quickly as he flinched.

"Sorry Alexis," Mindy apologized. Alexis then face-palmed.

"So Axel were you able to get any info out of Jim?" Jasmine asked. The group turned their attention to Axel.

"Jim was dodging the question, but he said we'll talk after class," Axel answered. Before Axel could say anything else Crowler walked into the room with the test papers in his hands.

"We'll see you later," Blair said. Blair and Marcel left the room.

"Aw man! I was hoping that Crowler wasn't here today," Atticus said.

"Fat chance! Crowler never misses class!" Chazz stated.

"That's what you get for not studying Atty," Alexis said.

"Oh come on sis give me a break here," Atticus pleaded.

"Nope!" Alexis said not caring.

"Come on guys, we need to get to our seats before Crowler starts to yelling at us," Syrus suggested.

"Okay, good luck on the test you guys," Jasmine said as she, Mindy, and Atticus went to their seats across the room. Axel went down the steps and took his place beside Jim. Chazz and Alexis went to their seats which were a few rows above Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry's row. Syrus and Hassleberry took their seats beside Jesse and got prepared for the test.

It was now 8:05 and Crowler started to pass out the test papers and after he finished he gave directions for it. It was now 8:15 and the test had commenced. Some students like Jesse, Jim, Axel, Alexis, Chazz, and Hassleberry were calm while taking the test. Some students like Syrus and Jasmine were confused at the test at first but soon understood it. The rest of the students like Atticus and Mindy were freaking out about the test. An hour and a half later the test was over. Some students were felt good about the test, some were glad that it was over, and others like Atticus considered there lives over. The ones who thought they didn't do well had their heads down in shame and of course Atticus was repeatedly banging his head on the desk. At 10 a.m. Professor Satyr came and taught a class for an hour. Then Professor Nye came and taught Duel History until the lunch bell had rung.

"Come on ya'll let's go get us some grub," Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Right behind ya," Hassleberry said as he and the other students started to fill out of the room. Jim was at his seat packing up. After he finished doing that he picked up Shirley out from under the desk and secured her to the holster on his back.

"Ready to bog in girl?" Jim asked his reptilian friend. Shirley growled in approval.

"Well then let's get going," Jim said as he headed up stairs and out of the door.

"Jim!" a voice called out to him. Jim turned to see Axel leaning on the wall opposite to the door.

"Howdy mate! Care to join us for some lunch?" Jim asked.

"Sure, but after we finished conversation from last night," Axel replied. Jim had to come up with an excuse fast.

"Sure thing mate, but I have to go see Dr. Crowler about something," Jim lied.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said that you were going to eat lunch!" Axel said.

"I was but I just remembered that I had to go see Dr. Crowler, later mate!" Jim said as he took off running. It took Axel a few seconds to realize that he had just been tricked.

"Wait a minute Jim!" Axel shouted as he gave chase. Jim ran around the corner. Axel ran around the corner too and halted to complete stop.

"Where in the heck did he go?" he asked surprised to see that Jim had disappeared from sight. Axel sighed in defeat.

"It looks like I gotta' tell the others that Jim escaped," Axel stated. Axel turned away from the deserted hall and headed for Ms. Fountaine's office. Unknown to Axel, Jim was hiding behind a door a few feet from where Axel was standing.

"Whew! That was a close one! I guess my suspicions about the group planning something are confirmed. This means they're planning on cornering me sooner or later. So I need to be on my toes," Jim concluded. Shirley started to growl.

"I know you're hungry girl, so let's go," Jim said to Shirley as he opened the door to make sure that the coast was clear. When he was sure, Jim and Shirley made their way to the cafeteria.

On the other side of the school, the group minus Axel and Jim were making their way to Ms. Fountaine's office with their lunches.

"Man, that test was horrible!" Atticus claimed.

"I would normally be with you on this Atticus, but I think I did okay," Syrus said.

"Well, I for one think you did well too Sy, but Atty on the other hand is another story," Alexis joked.

"Lay off already sis!" Atticus said sounding desperate. The others started laughing. Jesse reached the door first waiting for it to slide open. Jesse whose head was turned laughing was the first to walk into the room. Jesse turned his head then suddenly his laughter and walking ceased. The others bumped into Jesse.

"Hey Jesse! Why did you stop?" Mindy asked. The others got on either side of him to see why he had stopped. They looked in the direction that Jesse was facing, to see a fully awake Jaden sitting up in bed staring at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden asked while flashing his trademark grin at them. The room grew silent for a few minutes.

"Uh… guys are you okay?" Jaden asked sounding concerned. The room remained silent.

"Jaden!" the group suddenly shouted. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair threw their lunches in the air and ran towards Jaden's bed. Jesse was panicking because he was trying to catch the three without spilling them or his own. Just as the trio were about to jump on Jaden they were held back from doing so. Atticus caught Hassleberry, Chazz caught Syrus, and Marcel caught Blair.

"Calm down you three. You'll get plenty of chances to jump on Jaden after he is better," Alexis stated.

"She right, we don't Monsieur Jaden to go back to the big sleep now do we?" Marcel asked.

"No! Sorry Jay we're just really glad to see you up," Syrus said apologetically.

"No need to apologize Sy, I understand. I have been out for a while," Jaden said reassuringly. The group smiled at Jaden.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Have a seat," Jaden commanded. The trio was freed from their captors grasp and claimed their lunches from Jesse who successfully saved them. The group set up their seats around Jaden's bed and began eating.

"So how long have you been up?" Chazz asked.

"A couple of hours," Jaden replied.

"Have you eaten yet? If not do you want some of my food? Blair asked offering lunch box to Jaden.

"No thanks, I ate an hour ago," he answered. Ms. Fountaine walked into the room.

"Oh my! I wasn't expecting you children so early," she said.

"Sorry for surprising ya' ma'am," Hassleberry said.

"It's alright, Ms. Fountaine said as she went over to her desk.

On the other the bed next to Jaden's, Yubel was sitting Indian-style on the mattress with the Ojama brothers pestering her. Kuriboh and Ruby were bouncing with glee.

"So you okay now Yubel?" Ojama Yellow asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yubel answered.

"Are you sure?" Ojama Green asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Yubel replied.

"Are you really, really sure?" Ojama Black asked.

"Yes," Yubel said as a vain appeared on her forehead. Yubel was starting to get angry.

"Are you really, really, really, really…," Ojama Yellow was saying until he was interrupted by Yubel.

"Yes! I'm fine darn it! So stop asking me!" Yubel shouted at the Ojamas.

"And you two stop jumping on the bed like idiots! I'm recovering over here! Yubel shouted at Kuriboh and Ruby. The duo stuck their tongues out at her.

"What the!? Take this you fur balls!" Yubel shouted as kicked at the two who were miraculously dodging her kicks. The group was so absorbed in their own conversation that the fight across the room went unnoticed.

"So what did you guys do today?" Jaden asked.

"The usual," Jasmine replied.

"We had a test in Crowler's that I totally bombed," Atticus added while glancing over at Alexis.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I was expecting a rude comment from you," Atticus answered.

"I through for today," Alexis concluded. A small smile appeared on Jaden's face. He was really happy that his friends were here, but he was experiencing others feelings at the moment. He was experiencing the feelings of loneliness and emptiness. He wasn't completely lonely because he was surrounded by most of his friends, but he still felt lonely. He also felt empty. It felt like something was missing. He couldn't understand why he was experiencing these feelings. Jaden's thoughts were interrupted by Axel's sudden appearance.

"Jaden's awake?" Axel said sounding surprised.

"Yep!" Blair said.

"So how did it go Axel?" Syrus asked.

"Not so good. When I tried to talk to him, Jim ended up tricking me and running away," he answered. When Jaden heard Jim's name he flinched, which went unnoticed by all expect Ms. Fountaine who knew what was going on between the two and Jesse who knew nothing.

"Why would he run away like that?" Mindy asked.

"Maybe Monsieur Cook has something he wants to hide from us," Marcel suspected. While the others were pondering on what they should do, Jaden started to feel sick again. Yubel too was starting to feel the effects.

"Kuri! Kukukukukuri?" (Translation: Yubel! Are you okay?) Kuriboh asked sounding worried.

"No! I'm not okay. You know whatever happens Jaden happens to me as well. Ughhh!" Yubel answered as she faded out. The other five duel spirits disappeared as well. Hassleberry looked at Jaden to notice that he wasn't felling well.

"Sarge, what's wrong?" Hassleberry asked causing the others to focus back on Jaden.

"Sorry Guys, I'm starting to get a headache," he replied. Ms. Fountaine took this as her cue to cut the visit short.

"Alright, I think its time for Jaden to get some more rest," Ms. Fountaine stated.

"Will we able to see him later?" Jesse asked.

"I think it might be best for Jaden to rest for the rest of the day," Ms. Fountaine answered.

"Oh Okay," Jesse said sad. The others got sad as well. The group started to straighten up the room. After the finished cleaning they said their goodbyes to Jaden and left. As soon as his friends left, Jaden took the medicine that Ms. Fountaine gave him, got situated in bed, and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued….

**Author's note**: Chapter 6 is now finished. Yes, I know what most of you are thinking. You're thinking "When the heck are Jaden and Jim going to patch things up?" To tell the truth it was supposed to be this chapter when they make up, but it got really long again like the Beach chapters did. I didn't want to kill you guys with a super long which I probably did with this chapter. I promise that Chapter 7 We need you part 3 will fix everything. I will have that chapter posted tonight or earlier. Also, to the people who are reading this story and not reviewing please review. I really want to know how I'm doing. Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7 We need you part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx. I just own the ideas.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long paragraphs. Now just as I promised here is Chapter 7.

_Chapter 7 We need you part 3_

There was only fifteen minutes left until their lunch break was over. The group decided to come up with a plan to get Jim to tell them what was going on with him. Axel came up with the perfect plan. He decided that after class small groups should try to corner Jim and get him to fess up. If one group couldn't succeed that round, then they would go to the cafeteria and wait while the next group tries their hand at it. The group agreed with the plan and decided who would be with whom. They also decided which group would go first. Group 1 was Axel and Jasmine, group 2 was Syrus and Hassleberry, group 3 Blair and Marcel, group 4 Alexis and Chazz, and the last group was Atticus and Mindy. Jesse was left out because he was coming up with a back up plan just in case the others would fail. At 1:20 the group split up to get to their last class.

During the last class period everything seemed perfectly normal. Later the 3:00 bell ringed ending class. Jim was one of the first students to leave the room. Axel and Jasmine glanced at each other and decided that now was time to put their plan into action. Axel and Jasmine left the room while the others were getting ready to go to the cafeteria. Axel and Jasmine found Jim looking out the window. The two began to walk over to where Jim was standing. Shirley saw the two coming and gave Jim a signal telling him to run. With that Jim took off running which sparked Axel and Jasmine to run after him. Jim ran around to the corner and ran towards the stairs. Axel and Jasmine went around the corner and saw that he was going for the stairs. They figured that they would be able to catch him while going down the stairs, but Jim did something neither of them expected. Instead of going down the stairs, Jim jumped over the rail and landed on another flight unharmed and took off running again. Axel and Jasmine looked down the at Jim's last position in pure astonishment. They were amazed at the stunt that he just pulled. Knowing that they had failed they went to the cafeteria so another group could try catching him.

At 3:20 Jim was walking in the hall where the dueling practice arenas were. Unknown to him Syrus and Hassleberry were approaching from behind by hiding behind pillars in the halls. Before they went to find him the pair decided that a sneak attack approach would be best on Jim. They somehow managed to not get spotted by him. Syrus and Hassleberry were doing well that is until Syrus tripped over his untied shoe laces. This alarmed Jim causing him to run again. Hassleberry began to chase after him while Syrus was tying his shoe laces. After he finished that he joined Hassleberry in the pursuit. Jim ran into one of the empty practice rooms. Jim headed towards one of the dueling platforms. Syrus and Hassleberry ran into the room and saw where he was heading. They were both struck with a brilliant idea. Syrus ran one way and Hassleberry ran another way. They had decided without saying anything to each other to block Jim's exits. Jim ran up the steps and headed for the descending steps, but was blocked by Hassleberry. Jim started to back up. He turned around to go back the way he came, but Syrus was blocking that way as well. Jim was now trapped in the middle of the platform. Jim shifted his eyes back and forth looking at Hassleberry and Syrus. The pair began to walk towards him with serious looks on their faces. Suddenly Hassleberry and Syrus sprinted towards him decided to tackle him. Jim surprised the both of them by diving forward and rolling off of the platform, landing feet first on the regular floor. Before either Syrus or Hassleberry could react, they collided into each other hitting the platform floor. Jim looked back to see the pair writhing in pain on the floor and took this as his chance to escape again. After most of their pain had subsided, Syrus and Hassleberry headed back to the cafeteria admitting defeat.

It was now 4:05 and Blair and Marcel were searching the second floor for Jim. After a few more minutes of searching, the two decided to give up. Thinking that Jim had somehow gotten out of the building without the others knowing. Blair started to walk ahead of Marcel. As Blair went around the corner she bumped into someone. Marcel got behind and caught her before she could fall. The person who bumped into her apologized to her. Blair was about to apologized, until she found out that the person who bumped into her was Jim. Blair jumped out of Marcel's hold and lunged at Jim, who dodged her and ran off again. Marcel caught Blair before she could fall forward and took off after Jim. Jim ran past an office door that was beginning to open. Blair and Marcel were about to run past the opening door, until the person opening the door came out. Blair and Marcel didn't get the chance to slow down and ended up knocking the person over. The person was Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, Marcel's father. The pair knew they were in trouble now. After ten minutes of endless apologies, they were free from the Vice Chancellor's fussing. Realizing that they lost Jim, they headed back to the cafeteria.

The clock struck 4:30 and it was now Alexis and Chazz's turn to try and catch Jim. Chazz and Alexis asked a few students about Jim's whereabouts. From the few students that they were able to ask, one of them was able to tell them that they saw Jim on the fourth floor near the storage area. After they got the info Alexis and Chazz went to the fourth floor. As soon as they got to the fourth floor, they spotted Jim right off the bat and ran to catch him. Jim knowing that they would come ran into one of the storage rooms closing the door behind him. Alexis and Chazz followed him into the room only to see that no one was in sight. Chazz and Alexis decided to search in different areas of the storage room. Unknown to the two, Jim was right above them holding himself up to the ceiling. Chazz was about to move a box in the back of the room, when he suddenly tripped over something and fell. Alexis stopped her search to see if he was okay. Chazz told her that he was fine but wanted to know what he tripped over. Chazz and Alexis looked back over to where he fell to see something that was long and green. The long and green thing that he tripped over was Shirley's tail. Shirley looked at the two and then crawled out of the room really fast. Jim suddenly dropped down from the ceiling at ran out of the door after her. Chazz got up from the floor and ran after him with Alexis. When they got out of the storage closet, they noticed that the door to another storage closet had just closed. So they ran over to that closet and this time they checked the ceiling first. They saw nothing so they the checked around the room and saw nothing. They had just realized that they had just been tricked, so they decided to head back to the cafeteria before someone catches them in the storage closet.

It was now 4:50. Atticus and Mindy were the last group to go and so they went. (AN: I'm not going to into detail with them like I did with the others because you already know that they failed too. But I'll have them tell the others what happened.)

It was now 5:10 and students were going in and out of the cafeteria for dinner. At a table near the window Jesse, Alexis, Chazz, Marcel, Blair, Jasmine, and Axel were eating. Syrus who had already eaten was holding his head. Hassleberry was making his way back to the table from the kitchen, with a bag of ice to give to Syrus. As soon as he reached the table he handed the bag of ice to Syrus.

"Thanks Hassleberry," Syrus said as he placed the bag of ice on his head.

"No problem Pri…," Hassleberry was saying but stopped when he noticed that Atticus and Mindy were coming to the table. The others stopped eating their dinners and saw that Atticus was leaning on Mindy for support as they made their way to the table.

"Man and I thought Japan was the only place with ninjas! Australia must have ninjas too because Jim is fast and tricky like one," Atticus stated.

"Atty what happened?" Alexis asked.

"We cornered Jim between the desks in one of the classrooms. Jim then jumps on the desk in front of us and started running down on them like he's a ninja or something," Atticus replied.

"So what happened to you?" Jesse asked.

"Atticus thought that he could do it too. So he tried to do it and ended up falling onto a bunch of chairs," Mindy replied.

"Don't worry! I'll be better after taking a couple of aspirin and getting a good night's sleep," Atticus concluded.

"That's not bad compared to what happened to us," Syrus said.

"What happened to you?" Blair asked.

"We were sneaking up on him and we were pretty close too. Until Private tripped over his own shoelaces," Hassleberry said. The group looked over at Syrus which caused him to blush.

"Anyways, we ended up in the practice room on a platform. We had him cornered. Just when we were about to jump him, he dives out of the way before we could do it and we ended up colliding into each other," Hassleberry concluded.

"Which explains why I have a bag of ice on my head," Syrus said.

"Well, we were searching for him and were about to give up, until I bumped into him. We chased him down the hall but we ended up knocking over someone," Blair said.

"Who did you knock over?" Chazz asked. Blair looked over at Marcel.

"My papa and he was really angry. I'm going to hear an ear full later on about it," Marcel answered with a sigh. Blair was patting him on the shoulder.

"So what happened to you two?" Jasmine asked as she faced Alexis and Chazz.

"We found him near the storage room of the fourth floor. We followed him into one of the storage room. Chazz ended up tripping over Shirley's tail and get this Jim suddenly jumped down from the ceiling," Alexis stated.

"He surprised the heck out of us too!" Chazz said.

"He ended up tricking us into going into another storage closet while he escaped," Alexis concluded.

"Well, we didn't get hurt, but we were surprised when Jim decides to jump over the railing down a two story staircase and land perfectly unscathed," Jasmine said. The others except for Axel, who was there, were shocked by her story.

"He's a ninja I tell ya'!" Atticus said.

"Cut it out Atty!" Alexis said.

"So what are we doing to do you guys?" Syrus asked. Atticus came up with an idea.

"I know! We should kidnapped Shirley and make Jim come to us!" Atticus suggested. The group looked at Atticus like he was crazy.

"Atty! That is the craziest plan that you have ever come up with! We are not kidnapping a crocodile!" Alexis stated.

"Besides making Jim mad. I don't want to get bitten by an angry Shirley. Me and Hassleberry still have scars from the last time she bit us," Syrus said while looking back at his rear end.

"But what else can we do?" Blair asked.

"Yo Jesse! Did you come up with that back up plan yet?" Axel asked.

"Yep! I got it together," Jesse replied.

"Do you mind letting us know what it is?" Mindy asked.

"Nope! I gotta' keep it to myself, so Jim won't get more suspicious that he already is," Jesse replied.

"Well, it's all up to you now Jesse!" Chazz said.

"You guys can count me," Jesse said as he got up from his seat and left to go find Jim.

"Do you think that he can do it?" Marcel asked.

"I just hope that he can get something out of Jim," Axel answered. The group then heard the sound of heavy rain pounding on the windows.

"So much for the day getting better!" Syrus said sounding depressed as he took the ice bag off of his head. Hassleberry looked over to Syrus and placed his hand on top of Syrus's head. The group continued to watch the rain pour down.

A few floors up from the cafeteria, Jim was standing outside of Ms. Fountaine's office looking at the door. He was deciding if he should go in or not. The truth was that he really wanted to go in. He really wanted to see Jaden but he was afraid of what might happen. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Ms. Fountaine behind it.

"Oh! Jim, I didn't know you were there!" she said.

"Sorry I surprised you like that," Jim said.

"It's alright. So are you here to see Jaden?" Ms. Fountaine asked. Jim didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"No, I was just passing by," Jim lied feeling guilty with every word that he was saying. Ms. Fountaine knew that Jim was lying and knew why, so she decided to let it go.

"Okay, maybe next time," she said.

"Right," Jim said with a sad smile as he turned away from Ms. Fountaine and started to walk away. Ms. Fountaine walked out the door and watched him walk away.

"I really hope they work things out soon," she said softly. As soon as Jim disappeared from sight, Ms. Fountaine left to go set some papers from one of the other teachers.

It was 6:00 and Jim was about to leave the building to go to the dorm. Jim heard a voice calling his name.

"Jim!" the voice called out. Jim turned around to see that the voice was coming from Jesse.

"I hope he wasn't planning on chasing me too," Jim thought to himself starting to get nervous. Jesse caught up to him.

"Hey Jim, you leavin'?" Jesse asked.

"I was about to. Why do you ask?" Jim asked.

"Well I had a favor to ask," Jesse said.

""What would that be?" Jim asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you until it stops raining because the rain's starting to leak in the Slifer dorm again?" Jesse asked. Jim nervousness went down because he felt no ill will from Jesse.

"Sure, why not!" Jim replied.

"Thanks Jim," Jesse said.

"We could use some company, right girl?" Jim asked Shirley. Shirley growled with approval.

"Alright, see ya' in an hour!" Jesse stated as he ran off past Jim into the rain under his umbrella.

When Jesse was far away from the school, Ruby appeared beside him.

"Rubi bibi rubibi!" (Translation: You got Jim to let you stay with him!) Ruby Carbuncle said.

"That's just part 1 of my plan pal. Part 2 will happen later," Jesse said as he continued running until he reached the dorm.

An hour later after packing the essential things, Jesse arrived in front of Jim's door in the Obelisk dorm. Jesse knocked on the door. Footsteps could be heard on the other side. The door opened revealing Jim without his vest or boots on.

"Come on in Jess and make yourself at home," Jim said as he smiled.

"Thanks again Jim," Jesse said as walked into Jim's room. Shirley was lounging around on Jim's bed. Jim's room was pretty spacious for an Obelisk room. It had a miniature kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and normal size closet. The furniture in his room besides his bed, the dresser, the night stand, and a desk where he could do his homework on was a couch that even someone of Jim's height can sleep on. His room even had a television. On the floor he had a pallet near his bed where Shirley slept sometimes. (AN: I'll probably add some more stuff to his room later.)

"You can sleep on the couch Jess," Jim said as he started munching on a sandwich.

"Thanks! So what are you eating? Jesse asked him as he sat his bag on the floor, near the couch.

"It's a vegemite sandwich. Want me to make you one?" Jim asked.

"No thanks, I already ate," Jesse replied. Jesse decided now was the time to put the second half of his plan into affect.

"So where did you go for lunch?" Jesse asked which caused Jim to stopped eating his sandwich.

"I went to the cafeteria," Jim replied starting to get suspicious again.

"You did? We didn't see you there," Jesse stated.

"I needed to see Crowler so I was late getting to the cafeteria," Jim lied.

"Oh that's too bad, you missed out! Jesse said trying to trap him.

"What did I miss?" Jim asked.

"We went to go see Jaden after we got our lunches and he actually awake today," Jesse replied. Jim's eye widened in surprised.

"He was? How was he?" Jim asked calmly. But in his mind he really wanted to know. Jesse watched his reaction.

"He was doing fine. We talked for a bit before he got sick again," Jesse said.

"That's too bad that he got sick again," Jim said. Jesse decided now he needed to get to the point.

"Yeah it is… Jim why haven't you visited Jaden yet?" Jesse had finally asked. Jim looked at Jesse like he had just been smacked in the face. Jim started piecing things together. He just realized that Jesse had him trapped. He figured out that since the group couldn't get to him, Jesse could trap him himself and it worked. Jim decided that the only way to get out of this was to lie.

"I haven't gone to see Jaden because I have been busy with homework and other personal things . Things are a little a hectic right now," Jim answered. Jesse just looked at him.

"That's understandable. The teachers have been giving us a lot of work lately," Jesse said sounding convinced as he sat down on the couch. Jim breathed a sigh of relief in his mind. He hoped that Jesse would just drop the subject. Suddenly, Jesse had just remembered something from the back of his mind. So he decided to ask Jim about it. Before he asked it he laid down on the couch.

"Hey Jim, did you talk to Jaden before he got sick on Saturday?" Jesse asked. Jim, who was drinking some coke, started to silently choke on it. After he cleared his throat before he answered.

"Yeah, I talked to him but why do you want to know?" Jim asked out of curiosity trying to sound normal.

"I was just remembering what Ms. Fountaine said," Jesse said.

"What did she say?" Jim asked.

"She said maybe Jaden's sickness is caused by stress. When Axel mentioned your name earlier Jaden flinched like he was in pain," Jesse replied. Jim just stood there listening.

"What are you trying to ask Jesse?" Jim asked.

"I was wondering did you say anything to him that might have upset him?" Jesse asked. Jim remained silent for a moment and then finally answered.

"No I didn't!" Jim lied.

"Okay, just wondering. Well I'm going to get ready for bed," Jesse said. Jesse got up from the couch, grabbed his bag, and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jim sat his can of coke down on the nightstand and fell back onto the bed near Shirley and breathed out a big sigh of relief.

At 8:45 Jesse had fallen asleep on couch. Jim decided that he too should turn in. Jim got in to bed and pulled the covers over him and Shirley. He told his friend goodnight; turned off the light, laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. It was 9:20 and Jim was sound asleep and dreaming. He was dreaming about his friends. Then he started dreaming about Jaden and only Jaden. His dream about Jaden consisted of flashbacks about they first met and how quickly they became friends. The last flashback he dreamt was of him yelling at Jaden about him trying to leave. Then the last image he saw was Jaden running away crying, which woke up Jim abruptly. The guilt was getting to Jim so he decided to make the guilt stop by going to see Jaden. Jim got out of bed waking up Shirley in the process.

"I'll be back girl," Jim said as he went over to the closet quietly trying not to wake up Jesse. He opened the door quietly and grabbed his hat, boots, and a jacket with a hood and put them on. After that he quietly sneaked out his room. He got passed security and ran towards the school while the rain poured down on him hard.

In Ms. Fountaine's office Jaden had just come out of the bathroom. He woke up again at 9:00 and he ate the food that Ms. Fountaine left out for him earlier at 9:15. Now it was 9:50 and he was lying in bed starting at the ceiling thinking about his friends. Just as his thoughts were shifting over to a certain Australian boy, Jaden heard footsteps outside the door. Jaden thinking that it was Ms. Fountaine decided to close his eyes and pretend that he was asleep. He soon heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. The footsteps stopped when they reached him.

"Ms. Fountaine is probably coming to check up on me one last time," Jaden thought. Then a hand reached and touched Jaden's forehead. Jaden then realized that whoever this was it wasn't Ms. Fountaine. But the weird thing was that he wasn't scared of the hand that was touching him. The feeling that Jaden was getting from the hand was a warm and familiar feeling. And as fast as the hand appeared on his forehead it vanished. Jaden wanted that warm and familiar feeling to come back.

"Who is that?" he asked himself in his mind. Said person sat on the edge to the left side of the bed.

"Hey Jaden," the person said. Jaden's eyes nearly popped opened when he heard the person. He recognized that the mysterious person's voice was Jim's voice.

"Jim!? It can't be!" Jaden thought to himself. Jaden cracked his left eye open but just barely and saw that it was Jim sitting on the edge of the bed half soaked, looking at the other side of the room.

"It's him! It really is him, but why?" Jaden asked himself mentally as he closed his eye back. Jim continued to look at the other side of the room. Then he looked back at Jaden and was about to speak.

"I heard from Jesse that you woke up today," Jim said. Jaden acted like he was asleep but was listening intently as Jim spoke, his heartbeat increasing speed.

"Look Saturday evening I said and did some things that I'm not proud of. Those things have been plaguing me ever since you got sick. Even the others have been pestering me on why I haven't come to see you. They have been chasing me around all over the place. The truth is I wanted to see you, but I couldn't because I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me," Jim said calmly. Jaden laid perfectly still hanging on every word that Jim said.

"What I want to say to you is that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I had to said to you," Jim said sincerely. Jaden was now feeling a warm jittery feeling overcoming his entire body. To calm his body down he turned to the side facing Jim. Jim watched Jaden shift over in his supposed sleep.

"There is something that you need to understand Jaden. You need to understand that you don't have to do everything yourself. If you have a burden don't carry it by yourself. Let me carry it with you," Jim said. Jaden almost let out a gasp.

"The others can help carry the burden too. If you leave Duel Academy it wouldn't be the same without you. Syrus, Hassleberry, and the others… they need you. And I… need you too," Jim said. Jaden's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the words that Jim had just said.

"I know that you probably can't hear me because you can practically sleep through anything, but I'll say it anyway. Get better soon okay Jay," Jim said as he got off of the bed, took one last look at Jaden, and left the room. As soon as he couldn't hear Jim's footsteps anymore, Jaden sat up on the bed. He unconsciously placed his hand where Jim had sat, feeling the warmth left behind. Jaden then made a decision. He thought that if Jim could do the right thing, then so could he. Jaden got out of bed, put on his Winged Kuriboh slippers on, and went out of the door.

At 10:30 Chancellor Sheppard was still in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork. He heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in. The person walked into the room until he reached the Chancellor's desk.

Chancellor Sheppard looked up to see that Jaden was standing in front of his desk.

"Jaden? What are you doing here this late my boy?" Sheppard asked.

"I had an important request sir," he said.

"What would that be Jaden?" Chancellor asked.

"I want to request my unwithdrawal from Duel Academy," Jaden replied. Sheppard looked at Jaden and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible my boy…," Chancellor was saying but paused to see Jaden's face. The expression on Jaden's face was that of a sad one.

"Oh… I'm sorry for bother…"Jaden was saying but was interrupted by the Chancellor.

"I'm not finished Jaden. I was saying it was impossible for you unwithdraw when you haven't even withdrawn from the academy," Chancellor Sheppard said. Jaden was giving him the what do you mean look.

"Well you see that I didn't turn in your withdrawal papers. They're right here," Sheppard said as he took out the papers from his coat pocket. Jaden's sad face faded.

"Chancellor Sheppard may I see those papers?" Jaden asked. The Chancellor handed Jaden the papers. Jaden looked at the papers and then ripped them up.

"So Jaden, what changed your mind all of a sudden?" Sheppard asked.

"I love dueling! I love playing Duel Monsters! I love coming to class and having fun here. But the most important thing that I realized was that there are people here who need me. So I can't leave. Good night Chancellor," Jaden said as he left the room with a smile on his face. Chancellor Sheppard smiled after Jaden's departure. As soon as Jaden got back to Ms. Fountaine's office, he drifted off to sleep feeling good because a heavy weight was finally lifted off of his chest.

The next morning the sun was out and it was shining brightly. The students crowded into the cafeteria talking about how it wasn't raining anymore. Jim and Jesse walked into the cafeteria together. Jim got in line to get him some breakfast and Jesse went over to the table where the group was sitting and sat down.

"Did you find out anything Jesse?" Jasmine asked.

"No, Jim was telling me the same thing that he told Axel," Jesse answered.

"So we still don't know anything," Syrus said.

"Know anything about what?" a voice said. The group turned around to see who the voice came from. The voice came from Jaden.

"Jaden?!" the group said.

"What are you doing here Sarge?" Hassleberry asked. Jim came out of line from getting breakfast and was surprised to Jaden up and being surrounded by their friends. Jim made his way towards the group.

"I'm here because I'm coming to class today!" Jaden replied.

"Are you sure that you should be up?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine. I'm supposed to go see Ms. Fountaine during our and after class to let her know that I'm okay," Jaden stated. Jaden saw Jim was coming towards them.

"Hey Jim, thanks for visiting me last night," Jaden said. The group looked back at Jim in surprised.

"Jim visited you?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, he's been visiting me every night," Jaden lied. Jim looked over at Jaden in confusion. He couldn't figure out why Jaden was lying to the others.

"He told me about how you guys have been chasing him around," Jaden said. Jim was really surprised now and wanted to know how Jaden knew about the group chasing him. So he decided to play along with Jaden's plan.

"Jim why didn't you tell us to went to see Jaden at night?" Atticus asked.

"I didn't want to get in trouble," Jim answered.

"Why did you run away from us yesterday?" Chazz asked.

"You guys kept bothering me and it was kinda' freaking me out!" Jim replied. The group looked at each other. Syrus walked up to Jim.

"Sorry for chasing you around like that Jim," Syrus said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too dude,"Atticus said.

"We're all sorry. Will you forgive us?" Alexis asked.

"No harm, no foul right!" Jim said with a smile on his face. Jaden along with the others smiled at this too.

The group sat down and continued to talk while eating. It was fifteen minutes before classes started and the students were leaving the cafeteria. As the group was leaving, Jim brought Jaden aside so he could talk to him.

"Jaden, why did you lie to the others?" Jim asked.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble!" Jaden replied.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Jim said.

"I know but I wanted to help you," Jaden stated.

"But how did you know that the others were chasing me around?" Jim asked.

"Just a lucky guess!" Jaden said.

"So when were you leaving?" Jim asked.

"I'm not leaving," Jaden replied.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?"Jim asked surprised. Jaden got closer to Jim, reached into his jacket pocket and handed Jim his torn up withdrawal papers.

"Like I said. I'm not leaving," Jaden said as he turned around and started to walk away. Jim was surprised but decided to act calm.

"Why did you change your mind?" Jim asked trying to sound uninterested. Jaden turned around and faced him.

"Because you guys need me," Jaden said with a smile on his face. Jaden turned back around and started to walk with the others. Jim stood there in complete in complete surprise. Jim then closed his eye and smiled.

"I guess he heard me after all," Jim said softly. Jim then ran to catch up with the others as they headed for class.

To be continued…

**Author's Note**: Here's is the end of Chapter 7. I was supposed to put this chapter up yesterday before things got complicated. Jaden and Jim finally made up. I bet you guys are really happy about that. I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8 Discoveries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh Gx.

**Author's Note**: Here is a late Christmas gift and a Happy New Year's gift for everyone. It's the new chapter that everyone has been asking for. I would like to apologize for taking so long finishing this chapter. Basically school and work got in the way. Everyone here knows how that is. I would also like to thank those who reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it. =D I decided to change up the writing style for the story. Half of it is still the same, but it's a little different. Just let me know if you like it or should I stay with my current style. I now present to you my fellow readers Chapter 8. Reviews are appreciated!

_Chapter 8 Discoveries_

It was 9:30, Monday morning at Duel Academy. The sun was shining and everything was well. Jaden made a complete recovery over the weekend. Jaden and his friends were in high spirits. Crowler's class had just ended so all of the students were sitting around chatting, while waiting for Professor Satyr to come. As usual Jaden's area was surrounded by the gang minus Blair and Marcel, since they had a different class.

Atticus sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that Crowler's class is finally over," Atticus said.

Syrus placed his head his desk. "Me too! I thought my head was going to explore from all of the technical terms Crowler threw at us," Syrus stated.

"Well it can't be helped. He is just trying to prepare us for graduation exams," Alexis said.

"Yeah, but why are the others non- seniors and I being dragged into this?" Hassleberry asked.

"Who knows mate!" But look at it this way, at least you know what you're up against when you take the test to graduate," Jim said.

"Speaking of graduating… what are you three going to do about graduation since you guys are stuck here for a while?" Chazz asked. The group looked at the boys waiting for an answer.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "That we don't know. Chancellor Sheppard is trying to contact our Principals about it, but we haven't heard anything," Axel answered.

"Hopefully they'll figure something out," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, but in the mean time let's worry about trying not to get kill by Crowler's work," Mindy said.

"Come on ya'll it's not that bad," Jesse claimed.

Jaden looked at him wide-eyed. "What? Are you kidding Jesse?" Crowler piling work on us is overkill!" Jaden stated. Unknown to them two figures were standing near the group.

"Well, it looks like you're doing better Jaden," a voice said. The group turned to see who was speaking to them. The voice was coming from their friend, Aster Phoenix and behind him was Zane Truesdale, Syrus's older brother.

"Aster!" Jaden said.

"Big Bro!" Syrus said surprised. The other students noticed the two Pro-Leaguers' presences.

One girl jumped out of her seat. "OMG! It's Zane and Aster!" The girl screamed.

Most of the girls in the room squealed high pitched squeals of joy. In response the male half of the class and Jaden's group covered their ears until it stopped. The squealing fan girls got out of their seats, ran over and surrounded the group and a few of the male students that were in the area.

"Aster I love you!" one girl shouted.

"Zane marry me!" Missy, Zane's supposed number one fan shouted. The fan girls moved closer together and started crushing the group.

"This is insane!" Chazz shouted as he was being pushed into Alexis and another student. The fan girls crowded in around them.

Hassleberry and Syrus were standing back to back to each other while being crushed. "You all right private?" Hassleberry asked.

Syrus was desperately trying to get out words. "Can't… breathe!" Syrus choked out.

Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Axel were stuck together. "I'm claustrophobic! Let me out!" Mindy cried. But due to the high pitch screaming, no one could hear her request. Jesse and Jim were smashed together.

Jaden was with a few other guys caught in the area. "I can't take this anymore!" Jaden shouted. Jaden started to push through the fan girls so he could get out. The fan girls started pushing back. Jaden was being shoved into all sorts of directions. Jaden was shoved roughly out of the crowd, but was falling forward. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped his waist and caught him before he could hit the floor.

Jaden snapped his head around to see that it was Jim who caught him. "You all right Jaden?" Jim asked.

Jim pulled him up towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine," Jaden said meekly.

"What is all of this commotion?" a voice shouted. The squealing ceased and everyone faced to the front of the room to see an irritated Crowler facing them.

"What is the meaning of this of all of this noise?" Crowler asked scowling.

Aster pushed through a few fan girls. "That would be our fault!" Aster answered raising his hand giving Crowler his and Zane's location in the sea of fan girls.

Crowler's scowl went away. "Well I'll be it s Aster and Zane. What are you two doing here?" Crowler asked.

"We're just here for a visit," Aster replied. Zane just stood there not saying anything.

"It's a pleasure to have you two in our presence. Now will the rest of you take your seats, I have an announcement to make," Crowler said. The crowd of fan girls begin to disperse giving the trapped group a chance to breathe. Atticus grabbed Mindy, who was shaken up and lead her to her seat with Jasmine following them.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and a few others students flopped down in their seats. "Now I know what a can of sardines feels like!" Syrus said sounding a little exhausted. Aster and Zane took this as their cue to leave the room. Jaden looked down and noticed that Jim's arm was still around his waist. Jaden then felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Jim looked at Jaden and realized that he was still holding Jaden.

Jim suddenly let go. "Sorry about that," Jim said sounding a little embarrassed.

Jaden shook his head. "It's okay," Jaden said.

Jim followed Axel back to their seats. Jaden watched Jim go back to his seat with a blush on his face.

Jaden then looked over at Jesse who was looking irritated. "Something wrong Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Jesse replied as he got into his seat. Jaden did the same.

As soon as Crowler was sure that the students were in their seats he made his announcement. "Professor Satyr got food poisoning over the weekend from one of his recipes, so he won't be teaching today. I have come back to take over his class," he said. It took the students a few seconds to process what he had just said.

"What?!" the students shouted. Then they started groaning and complaining.

"Will you all be silent and let me finish!"Crowler shouted. The class once again grew silent. "As I was saying since Professor Satyr is sick, I'll take over his class today. For class today we're going to the gym," Crowler concluded.

"Yay!" the class shouted.

"Alright, alright go change into your gym clothes and meet me on the court," Crowler said as went out of the door. The students got out of their seats and filled out of the door. Zane and Aster followed Jaden and the others out of the door.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked.

"We heard that you were sick, so we came to visit you. But you're apparently doing better so we'll use this break from the Pro-Leagues as a little vacation," Aster answered as they kept walking.

"Of all of the places that you can vacation at, why do you want to come here?" Chazz asked.

"Did you forget that I go to this school Captain Whippy!" Aster retorted with a smirk on his face.

Chazz stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his body around to face Aster. "How did you know about that?" he questioned.

"Atticus told me about it in one of his emails," Aster answered. Chazz sent a glare towards Atticus. Atticus quickly turned his head and started whistling.

"That nickname suits you more than "The Chazz!" Aster stated. All of the guys except Jaden and Jesse were cracking up.

Chazz just stood there twitching. "Seriously Phoenix don't make me kick you a…Chazz was saying until he was interrupted by an overly excited Chancellor Sheppard walking towards the group.

"Aster and Zane it's nice to see you two here again!" Sheppard said.

"We'll see you guys at lunch," Aster stated as he walked away from the group with Zane following behind.

Chazz's eyes were still twitching, so Alexis grabbed his hand to help calm him down. "Just let it go Chazz!" Alexis commanded. Chazz began to relax.

"Let's go before we're late," Syrus suggested.

The group went into their respective locker rooms and got dressed. When they finished changing they met the other students on the court. Crowler came out of the equipment room with a sack of red balls.

"Alright class separate into two groups because you're going to play dodge ball," he said. Everyone separated into two group one red and the other blue. Jaden, Jim, Atticus, Syrus, and Hassleberry were on the red team. Chazz, Alexis, Jesse, Axel, and jasmine were on the blue team. Mindy decided to sit out because of the mess that happened in the classroom. Shirley was with her keep her company. Crowler picked Jim and Pompadour to be team captains as he handed them the balls. After that Crowler got in his seat and started the game.

Half an hour later, more than half of both teams were eliminated. Even though the group was separated Jaden's group was still in the game. The students that were eliminated were either watching the game or chatting with friends. Back on the court Chazz had just dodged a ball from the other team. Out of the corner of his eye Chazz had spotted Atticus flirting with a girl on the court. Chazz suddenly had an evil glint in his eye. Chazz picked up one of the stray balls beside him, took aim, and threw it at Atticus. Atticus continued talking unaware of the whizzing ball heading his way.

The girl he was talking to turned around and saw the ball coming. "Atticus!" the girl shouted while pointing the direction that the ball was coming from.

Before Atticus knew what was going on, the ball hit him on the shoulder knocking him down. "Chazzy Dude what the hell!" Atticus whined.

A victorious smirk appeared on Chazz's face. "That's what you get for telling Phoenix about that stupid nickname!" Chazz said. The girl was talking with Atticus helped him off of the court.

"Chazz!" Alexis called out with her hands on her hips.

"What? He's on the other team I had to hit him," Chazz responded.

Back on the court Syrus and a few students were dodging some balls. "I can't believe that I'm still in the game," Syrus said.

"Me too! Normally I would be one of the first ones ou… a fellow teammate was saying until he was hit by a ball. As he watched his fellow teammates fall all around him, Syrus heard laughter coming from the other side of the court. It was coming from Pompadour and his friends. Syrus made eye contact with Pompadour.

An evil smirk appeared on his face. "I think I found our next target guys," Pompadour stated. His two friends looked his direction at Syrus.

Syrus gulped. "Hey it's Little Truesdale," one of the friends said.

"Let's get him!" the other friend shouted. The trio took aim and threw their balls at Syrus. Miraculously, Syrus dodged their attacks. Syrus thought that their onslaught was over but it wasn't. The trio somehow had more dodge balls.

Syrus panicked. "Wait a minute! Where did they get all of those balls from?" he said. Syrus then tripped on one of his untied shoelaces and fell on the floor.

Pompadour had Syrus right where he wanted him. "Got ya' now Little Truesdale!" pompadour said as he threw a ball at Syrus.

"This is like elementary school all over again!" Syrus screamed as he cringed waiting for the impact to come. But the impact never came. Syrus opened his eyes to see Hassleberry standing in front of him with the ball in his hands.

Hassleberry glanced back at Syrus. "You alright Sy?" he asked.

Syrus was surprised. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied blushing.

Jaden and Jim helped him up to his feet. "We got your back Syrus," Jim said. Hassleberry turned back to face pompadour with slits in his eyes.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"(AN: Yes, I know that this is the most over used line) Hassleberry said while throwing the ball trying to hit pompadour. Right before the ball could hit him, Pompadour dodged out of the way resulting in one of his friends being hit instead.

Pompadour watched his friend fall. "You're going pay for that!" he angrily said as he faced the foursome.

"Fat chance Pompadour!" Jaden said as he threw a ball at Pompadour. The ball went passed Pompadour and was heading towards Jesse.

Jesse got out of the balls way at the last minute. "Whoa! Who exactly are you aiming at Jay?!" Jesse shouted.

"Sorry Jess!" Jaden said as the sweat dropped.

One of the dodge balls thrown from the other side rolled over to Jaden's feet and Jim spotted it. "Hey Jay, pass me the ball near your feet," Jim requested.

Jaden picked up the ball and passed it to Jim. "Thanks jay, now watch me take this guy out," he said while running past him. In Jaden's eyes time seemed to slow down. His eyes were watching Jim's every move. While he was entranced by Jim, Jaden was unaware of the speeding ball heading towards his head.

"Jaden look out!" Syrus shouted. Jaden snapped out of his entrancement was hit square in the face by the ball.

Jaden flew backwards sliding against the floor. "Jaden!" Jim and Jesse both shouted. The two of them along with the rest of the group and a few others rushed over to Jaden. Jaden was unconscious.

Jesse faced pompadour. "What's wrong with you? He just finished recovering!" Jesse said angrily.

Pompadour just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my fault that he was acting like a space cadet," he said sarcastically causing his shoulders. Jim and Jesse started to glare daggers at pompadour. Jaden started to stir from all of the noise around him. He opened his eyes.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"Back up! Give him some space!" axel suggested. Jaden sat up.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked.

Jaden tried to stand. "Yeah… I think so," he replied. Suddenly, his knees buckled resulting in Chazz and Atticus catching him.

Crowler approached the group. "Chazz… Atticus… will you please take Jaden to Ms. Fontaine's office," he ordered. Atticus and Chazz helped support Jaden and lead him off of the court.

"Alright students let's wrap this game up," Crowler said as he walked back to his chair. Jim watched as Jaden was being lead by Atticus and Chazz. He was interrupted by Pompadour's laughter.

"It can't be helped he is a Slifer Slacker after all," he said. His friends laughed.

Jim glared at Pompadour again. "It looks like someone needs to be taken down a notch," he muttered to himself as he got back into position on the court.

Meanwhile Jaden was lying in a hospital bed (again) with a bag of ice on his forehead.

"Okay, you two can go back to class," Ms. Fontaine said.

The pair looked at Jaden worried and then faced her again. "Is he going to be alright?" Atticus asked. Ms. Fontaine smiled.

"Don't worry. Jaden will be fine with a few hours rest," she replied.

"Well that's good. See ya' later Jay," Atticus said. Jaden was already asleep so he couldn't hear the goodbye.

Chazz shook his head. "Seriously, I'm starting to wonder did he get hit on purpose in order to get out of class," Chazz said. Atticus just shrugged his shoulders and the pair walked out of the office.

By the time Jaden woke up it was already evening time.

Jaden glanced around and saw Syrus sitting near his bed. "Jay you're awake!" he stated.

Jaden sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What happened?" Jaden asked.

"You got hit in the face with a dodge ball," Syrus replied.

"Oh yeah! But who won the game?" Jaden asked.

"Oh man, it was awesome Jay! Jim won the game for us. He was all over the court. Atticus maybe right about Jim being a ninja. But anyways, I think Jesse tripped Pompadour and Jim hit him square in the face. I also took out the other guy. It was great!" Syrus replied. As Syrus continued to ramble on Jaden's thoughts shifted over to Jim and a blushed appeared on his face.

Syrus stopped talking and looked at Jaden. "Jaden are you okay?" Syrus questioned.

Jaden snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine," he answered.

Out of the corner of his eye Jaden spotted a small box in Syrus's hands. "What's in the box Sy?" he asked.

Syrus looked down at the box. "Oh this? Its pair of expensive contacts that my brother gave me… Well actually Aster gave me from my brother," he answered as he happy expression disappeared.

Jaden noticed the change in his friends. "What's wrong Sy?" Jaden asked.

Syrus continued to stare at the box. "I just wonder if Zane will ever acknowledge me for my accomplishments. I also wonder if I ever will get out of Zane's shadow. I mean, I'm in Obelisk blue now and yet Zane treats me the same as he always did before and after he left. Even everyone else treats the same. They don't take me seriously. I'll always be known as Zane Truesdale's little brother," he said sadly.

Jaden shook his head. "That's not true Sy. We've seen how far you've come seen we arrived here at duel academy. You managed to go against the odds and always reach the top. Remember the time when the both of us defeated the paradox brothers. I couldn't have done without you. You also defeated Missy and advanced to Ra yellow. You finally managed to reach Obelisk blue with your own ability," Jaden said. Syrus continued to listen to Jaden talk. "It doesn't matter if the other students don't take you seriously. All that matters is that me and the others are behind you every step of the way. And believe it or not I think Zane acknowledges you in some way," Jaden added.

Syrus looked confused. "And what way would that be Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Even though he didn't give it to you directly, that box in your hands is a gift that proves that he cares," Jaden concluded.

Syrus began to realize what Jaden meant and smiled. "Hey jay, since you're up how about we get something to eat," he suggested.

Jaden's stomach growled. "Now you're speaking my language Sy. What about Mrs. Fontaine?" Jaden questioned.

"Its okay, she said as soon as you wake up you're free to go," Syrus replied. He then handed Jaden his uniform. "I'll meet ya' outside," Syrus said as he got out of his chair and went out the door. After Jaden got dressed he and Syrus left for the cafeteria. On their way to the cafeteria they were approached by chancellor Sheppard.

"Jaden, Syrus how are you doing this evening?" he greeted.

"We're doing fine sir. We were on our way to the cafeteria," Jaden stated.

Sheppard reached in his coat pocket and pulled out three envelopes. "Since you're heading that way and they might be there. Can you two deliver these letters to Jesse, Axel, and Jim for me?" Sheppard asked.

"Sure, we can do it," Syrus said.

Chancellor Sheppard handed Syrus the envelopes. "Thanks for doing this me. Have a nice evening," he said as he walked past the pair.

"I can deliver Jesse and Axel's letters because they're already in the cafeteria. Wanna' deliver Jim's letter?" Syrus asked while handing Jaden the letter. In Jaden's mind an image of Jim flashed through.

"Jay!"Syrus called.

Jaden snapped out of it. "Huh, what?" Jaden said.

"I asked did you want to deliver Jim's to him." Syrus said still holding the letter.

Jaden took the letter from Syrus's hand. "Sure but where is he?" he asked.

"He and Shirley went back to their room an hour ago. The room number is 303," Syrus replied.

Jaden placed the letter in his jacket pocket, "Okay then, I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Jaden said while jogging off in a different direction. As soon as he got outside Jaden decided to take a shortcut that he usually takes to get to school. As he ran along the path, he started to voices.

Jaden came to halt. "Where are those noises coming from?" he asked himself. He started looking around to find the source of the noises. Jaden walked in the direction that the noise was coming from. He found the source of the voices and crouched behind a bush. The voices were coming from Zane and Aster.

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Jaden asked himself.

Aster was pacing. "I still don't see why you made me give him the contacts," Aster said.

Zane was leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed and arms. "It's complicated!" Zane stated.

Aster stopped pacing and faced him. "Complicated? How is it complicated? I mean he is your brother," Aster argued.

"What do you want me do?" Zane asked.

Aster put his hands in a "I don't know" posture in the air. "I don't know… act brotherly or something," Aster answered. Zane just grunted and turned his head.

Aster just stood there for a second and then a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh I get it. You don't want Syrus and the others to see how much of a big softie you are," he said as he began to approach Zane.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zane denied.

Aster continued smirking. "Sure you don't. You can deny it all you want, but you have begun to soften up a bit. How do you explain how I got you to take off that stupid shock collar and medical help?" Aster asked.

"I got sick of that thing." Zane replied.

Aster stood in front of him. "I know that you're being stubborn for now, but I know that you'll change sooner or later," Aster said sincerely. Zane opened eyes and pushed himself up from the tree. He stood towering over Aster by a few inches. The two exchanged meaningful glances towards each other. Zane then pulled Aster close to him and leaned in. Aster leaned his head up and closed his eyes. Zane and Aster lips then touched.

From the brushes Jaden looked on in complete shock. He couldn't believe his eyes at the sight before him. "Zane and Aster are kissing! I got to get out of here!" Jaden stated as he started to back. As he was backing up one of his feet stepped on a twig snapping it. Jaden froze.

Zane and Aster quickly broke away from each other. "Who's there?" Zane shouted. Jaden was now freaking. He was thinking of the consequences of what if they find him here. Just when Jaden thought he was caught Pharaoh, the cat happened to walk past him in the opening where Zane and Aster were.

"Phew! It's just Pharaoh," Aster said calmly. Jaden then took this opportunity while the two were distracted to make his getaway. Jaden got back the path that he was taking and ran.

Jaden's head was spinning. "I can't believe it. Zane and Aster are gay and they're together. Does everybody else know? More importantly does Syrus know? If he doesn't know, what am I going to tell him?" Jaden said still freaked out. Jaden halted to a stop and shook his head. "Okay, Jaden just calm down. You can figure out what to do later. Right now you need to clear your head. Okay, what did I need to do again?" he asked himself. Jaden felt the envelope in his pocket. "Oh yeah! I got to deliver this letter to Jim," Jaden answered himself. Jaden took off for the Obelisk boys' dorm.

Jaden was standing outside of Jim's door catching his breath. When he caught his breath Jaden knocked on the door. But there was no answer. Jaden was about to knock on the door again, when the door started to open. Jaden didn't see anyone at the door. Jaden heard a growling noise from below him. He looked down and saw Shirley.

Jaden bent down before Shirley. "Hey girl is Jim here?" he asked. Shirley turned off around and went further into the room. Jaden took that as a sign to come in.

Jaden walked into the room and started looking around. "So this Jim's room. This room better than the ones in the Slifer dorm," He said. Jaden walked over the bed and sat down. "Maybe Jim stepped out for a bit. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the letter," he stated. Jaden took the letter out of his pocket and placed on the nightstand near the bed. Jaden got off the bed to have a better look around. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jaden spotted one of Jim's decks on a desk close to the bathroom. He went over to desk to look at the cards.

At moment Jim walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. "That bath felt spiffy," Jim said. Jim then took the towel off of his head. "Holy dooley! Jaden?!" Jim shouted surprised.

Jaden jumped. "Jim!" Jaden shouted. Jaden's face turned beet red. The reason was because Jim was in nothing but his jeans. But that wasn't all water was dripping down from his chest, his normally spiked up hair was now straight down, and his other eye was uncovered with a scar on it (AN: *NOSEBLEED*).

Jaden start backing up nervously. "I had a letter to bring you. I didn't know that you were in shower! I'm sorry!" Jaden said nervously as he continued to back up.

Jim started to approach him slowly. "Jaden just calm down," Jim suggested. Jaden didn't hear him. Unknown to him Shirley was lying on the floor behind.

Jim noticed at the last minute. "Jaden lookout!" he shouted. Before Jaden could register what Jim had just said, he tripped backwards over Shirley. Jim lunged forward to catch Jaden and they both went down. Jaden groaned at the pain from the impact. Jaden tried to sit up, but he found out that he couldn't because a wet, shirtless Jim was on top of him (AN: *HEAD EXPLODES!*). Jim pushed himself up with is arms. Jim shook his head and opened his eye to see a blushing Jaden beneath him. It felt as if time stood still. Jaden's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Jaden suddenly became embarrassed, pushed Jim off of him, and ran out of the room.

Jaden ran far away from the Obelisk dorm as fast as he could. On the very path that he took Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Axel were heading for the direction of the Obelisk dorm.

"You said Jaden went to give Jim his letter right?" Axel asked.

Syrus nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't get why Jaden's taking so long," Syrus replied.

Hassleberry looked forward and saw Jaden heading for him. "Hey! It's the Sarge!" Hassleberry said excitedly. Smiles appeared on Jesse and Syrus's faces.

"Hey Jaden, guess what? Axel, Jim and I get to…" Jesse was shouting to Jaden, but he ran right pass the foursome.

"What's with the Sarge?" Hassleberry asked. The other three were just as he stumped as he was. Jaden ran all of the way back to the Slifer dorms. When he got in his room Jaden collapsed in his bed, forgetting that he was hungry.

To be continued……

**Australian slang terms**: 1. Spiffy- great, excellent Holy dooley- good heavens, my goodness

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though it took me a while I really had fun with it. I especially had fun with writing the AsterxZane, JimxJaden, and Jaden freaking out parts. I already have ideas for the next chapter so hopefully it won't take me so long to finish. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
